


Красная лампа

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Чанмин раздумывает об изменениях в своей жизни, стараясь осторожно обойти мысли об изменениях в нём самом. Разве есть правильное время для осознания?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Часть I**

**Начать новую жизнь**

 

**1.**

 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — сонно моргает Чанмин, неверяще уставившись на своего раннего гостя.

— Пришел посмотреть, как ты устроился. Я же вчера посылал тебе сообщение, что приду!

Джеджун кажется на удивление свежим и счастливым. Он проходит в комнату, находит кухню, осматривается, открывает шкафчики.

— Я не получал сообщений, — Чанмин садится на диван, наблюдая за ним.

Он еще не совсем проснулся, и у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы возмутиться поведением гостя.

Закутываясь в лежащий на диване плед, он удобно устраивается, морщась от слишком яркого солнца. Хочется закрыть глаза и уснуть. Тепло, мягко...

 

~*~

 

Когда он просыпается, часы показывают 11:26, пахнет каркаде и еще... моющими средствами. Чанмин берет со стола большую чашку с красным напитком, так любимым им, и осматривается. Всё тихо.

Не отпуская чашку он бредёт в спальню.

На полу возле большого комода сидит Джеджун, у его ног рассыпаны фотографии.

— Хён... — шепчет Чанмин, поправляя сползающий с плеча плед.

Джеджун поднимает на него покрасневшие глаза.

— Столько воспоминаний... иногда мне сложно поверить, что это были мы. Мне так жаль...

Чанмин знает, о чём он говорит. Сколько прошло времени? Год или пять лет? На самом деле прошло гораздо больше времени с того момента, как они не вместе — отдаляясь, расходясь. Это случилось задолго до того, как группа перестала существовать. Кто в этом виноват? Чанмин привык думать, что это должно было случиться, так или иначе, как что-то неизбежное. Он запрещал себе думать по-другому.

Чанмин опускается рядом с ним, смотрит на фотографии лежащие на полу — смешные кадры, загримированные лица, неимоверные причёски, яркая одежда... Он не верит, что этого больше нет.

— Да, ты больше не блондин, — внезапно даже для самого себя, говорит он.

Джеджун удивлённо моргает, а потом начинает смеяться.

— А я любил быть блондином.

— Я знаю, — смеется в ответ Чанмин, — мне нравилось, когда ты им был, всегда легко было найти твою макушку в толпе.

— Думаю, с твоим ростом тебе и так не очень-то сложно.

— Ну, когда тебе предстоит выследить кого-то такого мелкого как ты, лишний отличительный признак не помешает.

— Эй, я не намного ниже тебя!

 

~*~

 

Они вместе обедают, устроившись в зале перед телевизором. На тумбочке горит лампочка, окрашивая белую гостиную в красный цвет. Сейчас зима и темнеет рано.

Когда они заканчивают есть, Чанмин моет посуду, а Джеджун её вытирает.

— Я буду тебе звонить, ты не против? — говорит Джеджун, надевая толстую куртку.

— Только не становись назойливым, ладно, — ворчит Чанмин.

— Не буду. Я просто волнуюсь и вообще очень рад тебя видеть. Разве плохо, если мы будем иногда встречаться?

— В твоем случае любое «иногда» может стать «постоянно».

— А ты бы не хотел? — спрашивает Джеджун и тут же добавляет: — Не волнуйся, у меня много работы, так что часто не получится, даже если я этого захочу.

— Только это меня и спасает.

— Ну, я пойду, — Джеджун обнимает его на прощание и уже возле лифта мягко добавляет: — Ешь побольше, ты похудел.

Еще до того, как Чанмин успевает что-то сказать, лифт закрывается и уезжает.

**2.**

 

У Джеджуна разрумянились щёки, глаза озорно поблескивают и не закрывается рот. Чанмину нравится слушать его непрекращающийся поток глупостей, всё вперемешку — реальность и выдумка. Он помнит, как раньше в подобные вечера он развлекал себя тем, что пытался найти, где же лежит эта грань. А затем задавал тысячу вопросов, пытаясь вывести врунишку на чистую воду. Ему никогда это не удавалось. То есть понять, где фантазия хёна дорисовывала красивые детали — это не очень сложно, но вот убедить Джеджуна в этом — невозможно. Он заливисто смеётся, извиняется, и в этот самый момент всё становится несерьёзным и ненастоящим, представление фарса.

Чанмин любил, когда они вот так собирались.

Сейчас от компании осталось только двое, но она по какой-то причине не кажется ему ущербной. Может, виновата выпивка?

Джеджун приносит саке и какую-то дымящуюся жидкость. Ставит саке возле батареи, прислоняется к ней и греет колени. Чанмин раскладывает закуски, хрустя редкими январскими сливами, конечно, не настолько вкусными, как летом, но зимним вечером всё кажется лучше, чем оно есть на самом деле.

Включив свою любимую красную лампу, Джеджун всё ставит на низкий столик в зале и разливает по бокалам дымящееся нечто.

— Я не уверен, что хочу это пробовать, хён.

— Вообще-то я тоже. Но продавец в Чайна Тауне уверял меня, что это очень вкусно, думаю, мы должны всё же попробовать.

— Я тебя не понимаю, как ты можешь покупать что-то за такие деньги в Чайна Тауне, да еще понятия не имея, что это такое?! Я же знаю, по каким местам ты там ходишь.

— Нормальным местам. Там интересно, Мин.

— Там опасно, хён! — серьёзно и строго заканчивает Чанмин.

Джеджун молчит, разглядывая свой бокал. Чанмин задается вопросом, обиделся ли он или задумался, оба варианта возможны. И когда он уже решается сгладить острые углы, Джеджун поднимает голову и беззаботно улыбаясь, выпивает подозрительное пойло. Закрывает глаза, морщится, тут же засовывает в рот лечо и фыркнув смотрит на него.

— Не так уж и плохо, крепковато только, наверно тебе и правда не стоит пить.

Он это ненавидит, особенно в исполнении Джеджуна, и это почти всегда срабатывает.

Дымящаяся жидкость тут же залита в рот и проглочена. Ядовитый горько-кислый вкус обжигает горло и как-то тяжело падает на дно пустого желудка. Чанмин закашливается и берет лечо, хорошенько прожевывает и, отдышавшись, натыкается на поблескивающие из-под чёрной чёлки хитрые глаза.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Чанмин искренне недоумевая, как это он попался на этот дешевый трюк.

— Верю, — хрустя зеленоватой сливой отзывается хитрец, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало, радостно говорит, тепло улыбаясь, — Мне очень нравится твоё шоу, честно, Мини, два месяца назад я, не поверишь, не знал, что это ты, но слушал его каждое утро. Всегда думал, радио — это твоё.

Как можно на него злиться?

— Спасибо, хён.

— Твой японский заставляет меня открывать учебники чаще, я даже завидую.

— Давно пора и над своим поработать. Как тебе удалось попасть на телевидение с таким скучным словарным запасом?

— Скучным?! Публика хочет кого-то красивого и смешного, а это именно то, что я умею лучше всего, — заявляет Джеджун и открывает уже достаточно нагревшуюся бутылку саке.

Чанмину становится стыдно за свои слова. Выпивая первую стопку саке, он старается исправить ситуацию.

— Ты еще очень хорошо готовишь, — мямлит он, разглядывая на дне пустой рюмки одну из поз Камасутры, традиционную для них.

— Думаешь, мне стоит вести шоу, где я буду еще и готовить?

— Как с тобой можно говорить?! Ладно, неважно, как учёба? Я так и не понял, почему ты выбрал японский.

Кажется, теперь наступает время смущаться Джеджуну, он заливает смущение рисовой водкой и тут же берется за бутылку своей дымящейся бурды.

— Ну, я... понимаешь, мне нравится … У меня ведь хорошо получается по-японски, разве нет? Это впервые, когда мне так легко дается что-то настолько трудное. Потом, я люблю писать...

— Писать? — непонимающе повторяет Чанмин.

— Сочинять, — щеки Джеджуна заметно алеют, — что-то вроде рассказов...

— И ты уже пробовал? — садясь ровнее, заинтересованно спрашивает он.

— Да так, — невнятно бормочет Джеджун.

— Значит, пробовал. Есть что-то законченное? Ты давал кому-нибудь почитать?

Джеджун некоторое время молчит, словно размышляя продолжать разговор или же нет, потом вздыхает и глядя Чанмину в глаза кивает.

— Я размещал их в интернете.

— Что?! — не верит он своим ушам, — только не говори мне, что это были фанфики.

— Совсем нет! Это просто рассказы о людях, ситуациях. Я не писал ни о ком из нас! Никто не знает настоящее имя автора. Я просил, чтобы моя сестра размещала их в интернете из своего колледжа.

У Чанмина даже открывается рот от удивления.

«Неужели всё так продумано?»

— И что, читают?

— Считаешь меня настолько никчёмным?

Джеджун кажется действительно задетым. Чанмин буквально видит, как между ними медленно вырастает стена.

Джеджун на мгновение отворачивается к окну, останавливает взгляд на белой занавеске, но поворачиваясь обратно уже мягко улыбается.

— Давай не будем об этом, расскажи мне лучше о своей радио-программе. Кто придумал название? Спорю, что ты!

Чанмин видел это множество раз — как Джеджун глотает обиды, иногда он сам был их причиной, но он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько виноватым — за грустный огонёк, поблескивающий на самом дне больших черных глаз. Он хочет извиниться. Слова уже ютятся на самом кончике языка, но все они кажутся глупыми, недостаточными, не к месту... Он закусывает язык и, глядя на красную лампу, как можно веселее отвечает.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня дар на слоганы...

 

~*~

 

Красная лампа делает комнату тёплой и уютной. Из соседней комнаты доносится музыка. Кажется, они оба сегодня напились. Джеджун выглядит растрепанным и каким-то трогательно-застенчивым в этой его слегка помятой фиолетовой футболке с множеством молний и завязок.

Чанмину хочется приблизиться и уцепиться зубами за один из шнурков, потянуть за него, погрызть кончик пластмассовой собачки или лизнуть белую кожу на сгибе локтя, она там такая нежная, слегка видны голубоватые вены, которые притягивают его. Он хочет убедиться, что кожа у Джеджуна солоноватая и пряная...

Он определённо пьян.

— Я тут всё уберу, а ты можешь идти спать, Мин, я потом закрою дверь, не волнуйся, — голос у Джеджуна не очень ровный.

— Ты же не на метро домой собрался? — слегка трезвея от самой идеи, спрашивает Чанмин.

— Нет, конечно, я вызову такси.

Он помогает Чанмину встать и начинает убирать со стола.

— Встретимся на неделе, ладно? Я тебе завтра позвоню.

Чанмин кивает и уходит в свою комнату, мечтая только об одном — спать, не думая о своём наваждении.

 

**3.**

 

Зачем он зашел сегодня за ним на радио? Зачем сидел несколько часов возле звуконепроницаемого стекла, молча осматривая комнату и подолгу глядя на зашторенные окна?

Чанмин запутался в поступках своего хёна. Они часто видятся все эти пять месяцев. Иногда они ходят в бары и клубы, для того чтобы напиться или потанцевать.

Джеджун ведёт себя именно так, как и предполагалось: каждодневные звонки и сообщения, внезапные визиты, пакеты с едой, походы в прачечную. Словно он маленький! Он сердится и кричит, запрещает и скучает. Отделаться от Джеджуна совсем нелегко.

Когда это перестало его раздражать? Он точно не помнит, просто со временем раздражение прошло. Он скучает по дому и близким, а Джеджун близкий и родной, они были столько времени вместе, он знает о нём всё.

Есть и две другие причины: грустные глаза Джеджуна и... и давние, очень давние чувства.

У него немного друзей, и даже те, что есть, скорее знакомые. Он предпочитает быть дома, люди напрягают его своей активностью или же её отсутствием. Возможно, за прошлые годы он был слишком активен. Теперь ему редко хочется после работы заниматься чем-то еще, кроме как устроиться в удобном кресле в окрашенной в красный цвет комнате, бродя по просторам всемирной сети. Ложась спать, он думает, что не хочет никаких отношений. Он слишком долго был рабом чужих желаний, закованным в оковы своего собственного «нельзя», чувства долга, ответственности, контракта. Он настолько устал проглатывать и уступать, что его разум стал бунтарем, восстающим каждый раз, когда кто-то хоть в какой-то степени требует его подчинения. Чанмин не может представить, как будет ухаживать за девушкой, потому что не умеет идти на уступки, а отношений без уступок не бывает.

А Джеджун всё еще уступает и покоряется, так же мягко сгибается, как и раньше.

Они знали друг друга слишком долго, слишком хорошо, чтобы не понимать. Джеджун не обижается на его сарказм, он ненавязчив — или, вернее, привычно навязчив. Он надёжен.

 

Чанмин понимает, что должно было случиться что-то серьёзное, но не спрашивает, даже зная, что, вероятно, получит ответ.

Они сидят в зале. Молчание долгое, грустное и никуда не идущее, ничего не объясняющее. Молчание, наполненное болью и принятием.

— Давай поедем на выходные в Саппоро, там прохладнее, я уже устал от жары, — голосу Джеджуна не хватает энтузиазма, но в глазах зарождается интерес.

— Хочешь отмочить косточки? — усмехается Чанмин, отодвигая от себя ноутбук.

— Я и забыл, что там много горячих источников! — вот теперь настоящая заинтересованность.

— Чёрт, зачем я это сказал!

— В таком случае, когда там у тебя три свободных дня, в следующую пятницу? Завтра куплю билеты.

Чанмин почему-то глупо улыбается, хотя ему предстоит на несколько дней покинуть свой уютный уголок в паре со стихийным бедствием, и он этого совсем-совсем не хочет.

 

~*~

 

Утром перед работой он открывает не проверенный вчера почтовый ящик.

Среди многочисленных рекламных брошюр, писем об оплате и выписываемых газет есть кремовый конверт: Приглашение на свадьбу.

В груди начинает скрести злая кошка.

 

**4.**

 

На белой атласной коже блестят капельки воды, они скользят по плечам и груди, снова возвращаясь в тёплую воду источника.

Джеджун закусывает губу и погружается в воду чуть глубже, моча кончики волос, поднимая маленькие тёплые волны. Их окружает туманная дымка, звуки воды, ночи и поскрипывание деревянных половиц.

Чанмин жмурится, разморенный в этой ароматной воде. Он прикрывает глаза, взлохмачивает прилипшую ко лбу чёлку и сквозь ресницы наблюдает за Джеджуном: прослеживает изгиб шеи, ровные линии скул, красивые ключицы. Он смотрит на прямые плечи, слегка выделяющиеся мускулы, плоскую грудь... взгляд цепляется за набухшие соски. Они притягивают. Он смотрит сначала на правый, потом на левый, они тёмные и твердые. Чанмин в мыслях сравнивает их со своими.

— Ты больше не носишь пирсинг?

— Я снимаю его иногда, — кокетливо улыбаясь, говорит Джеджун, машинально поглаживая правый сосок.

Чанмину интересно.

— Этот пирсинг... он делает их... — он кивает, указывая на объект разговора, — более чувствительными?

— Конечно.

Почему глаза Джеджуна так блестят?

— Хочешь и себе что-нибудь проколоть?

— Просто интересно узнать причину самовредительства.

Джеджун игнорирует колкость, улыбается еще шире.

— Хочешь посмотреть поближе?

Неужели его глаза и действительно заполняются искорками или же это просто блики от воды?!

Чанмин не понимает почему, но его щеки краснеют.

— Дурак, — бурчит он, брызгая в лицо Джеджуна водой.

Тот заливисто смеётся и, пододвинувшись ближе, обнимает его, треплет влажные волосы, целует в уголок губ. Теперь Чанмину кажется, что вся его кровь прильнула к лицу, ушам, щекам. Джеджун слишком близко, его руки обнимают шею, слегка поглаживая загривок. Потом его глаза немного меркнут, становясь серьёзными.

— Я люблю тебя, Мин, — тихо говорит он, кладя голову Чанмину на плечо, — спасибо... спасибо, что поехал со мной...

В воздухе парят несказанные слова.

Чанмин думает, стоит ли что-то говорить, и, наконец, решив оставить выбор за Джеджуном, приобнимает его за талию.

Тишина успокаивающая, неловкий момент стал уютным. Он признается себе, что счастлив быть тут.

— Знаешь, ведь ты можешь завтра уехать... — Джеджун всё же решился озвучить несказанные слова, — я не обижусь... Ты... ты ведь получил приглашение, да?

Чанмин столько всего хочет узнать, спросить. Он смотрит в глаза Джеджуна — взволнованные, грустные.

— Получил, но, думаю, уже поздно куда-то ехать, к тому же у меня нет подходящего по случаю костюма.

Он проводит рукой по волосам хёна, открывая лоб. Джеджун отворачивается, склоняет голову, смотрит на блики света бегающие по воде.

— Извини, я не должен был быть таким эгоистом и не...

— Хён, я выбрал сам. Сам захотел поехать с тобой.

— Ты просто чувствовал ответственность за своё обещание.

— Ничего я тебе не обещал, — резко указывает Чанмин, стараясь привлечь весь свой опыт в спорах с Джеджуном.

«Я никогда не мог его по-настоящему переубедить», с тоской думает он.

— Но я сказал, что куплю билеты и тебе...

— Я ХОТЕЛ поехать!

Молчание. Чанмин знает, Джеджун не убеждён и ищет лазейки, он ищет правильные вопросы, и Чанмин не уверен, что сможет на них ответить, он даже не уверен, что хочет их слышать. Ему внезапно не хочется больше продолжать этот разговор, не хочется ничего знать.

Джеджун поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Почему же ты выбрал эту дурацкую поездку вместо свадьбы Юно? Ты ведь знаешь, он на самом деле хочет тебя видеть и расстроится, узнав, что ты не приедешь.

— Мне показалось, что тебе будет грустно одному в Саппоро, — он надеется обернуть всё шуткой.

Глаза Джеджуна начинают гневно поблёскивать.

— Считаешь это достойной причиной? Юно будет счастлив это услышать.

— Думаю, он и тебе прислал приглашение.

Зрачки Джеджуна становятся огромными и он замирает.

Чанмин не понимает почему хён никогда не готов к атаке.

«Неужели он и правда не ожидает этого от меня?»

— Конечно, прислал, — тихо отвечает хён, отодвигаясь к другому краю источника.

Разговор окончен. Чанмин знает, никто не продолжит, но почему в очередной раз стыдно за то, что защищая себя, он причиняет боль ему?

 

~*~

 

Тихий шелест листвы, мерные звуки воды, прохладный ветерок из открытого окна.

Чанмин меланхолично наблюдает, как колышется штора и как лунный свет скользит по белому плечу Джеджуна.

— Хён... — выдыхает он.

Не пытаясь позвать или разбудить, просто нуждаясь, нуждаясь... он и сам не уверен, в чём именно. Поговорить? Спросить? Заполнить тишину... заполнить пустоту.

— Хён... — шепчет он.

Лаская взглядом открытые плечи, представляя, прикасаясь...

— Джеджун... — произносят его губы без звука, не дыша.

Ночь всё такая же тихая, тёплая, светлая.

Чанмин закрывает глаза и отворачивается к стене, отворачиваясь от окна, отворачиваясь от Джеджуна.

Три дня прошли, закончились выходные. Завтра самолёт вернет их в шумный Токио — работа, дела, встречи, знакомства; недолгие звонки, короткие смс-ки.

Он думает, что наверное ему пора менять свою жизнь, может вернуться в Корею, может поменять работу, посвятить себя учёбе, возможно найти девушку...

Он старательно лжет себе. Лжет, что хочет вернуться и всем этим заняться, лжет, что ему всё равно, что эта ночь уходит, лжет, что ждет рассвет.

Кровать прогибается. Чанмин замирает, распахнув глаза.

Тёплая рука дотрагивается до его плеча, пальцы поглаживают ключицы, а потом чужое тело прижимается к его спине, мягко касаясь лопаток, обжигая горячим дыханием шею.

— Что... — начинает Чанмин, но легкие пальцы касаются его губ, пробегают по ним, поглаживая.

Джеджун поворачивает его, и вот они смотрят друг на друга. Расстояние между ними совсем небольшое, и Чанмин может разглядеть каждую ресничку.

Джеджун запутывает пальцы в его чёлке, пробегает ими по открывшемуся лбу, разглаживает морщинки между бровей, касается кончика носа, гладит щеки, прослеживает линию скул, обводит контур губ.

Глаза блестят в темноте, в них теплота и... нежность?

Чанмин дрожит, то ли от этого взгляда, то ли от прикосновений, не новых, но иных. Он пытается отвлечься и наблюдает за лунным светом, путающимся в волосах Джеджуна, переливаясь, скользя...

— Мин, — выдыхает Джеджун, поглаживает чувствительное местечко за его ухом, — Мин, не переживай ты так...

Чанмин упирается рукой в его грудь, кивает, не находя в себе силы чтобы что-то сказать.

Под ладонью бьется сердце: ритмичные удары, тёплые волны.

— Мин, ты ведь уже подарил свой первый поцелуй какой-нибудь красавице, да?

Зрачки Чанмина расширяются.

— Потому что я не хочу красть его... опять.

Губы Джеджуна мягкие, мягче, чем у тех девушек, с которыми он встречался.

Лунные блики играют друг с другом на стенах, убегая от тёплого ветра, путаясь в шторах и простынях, скользя по волосам, пальцам...

**5.**

 

Время порхает незаметно, бабочкой перелетая с лепестка на лепесток, почти не оставляя следов. Лишь отголоски событий, дружный хоровод пробегающих однотипных дней.

Сентябрь наполняется тёплым ветерком и желтыми листьями. В сентябре Чанмин, пожалуй, слишком много работает и, пожалуй, слишком много пьет, слишком много смеётся и становится слишком подозрительным. Он подозревает, что у Джеджуна появилась девушка, подозревает его во лжи, подозревает в утаивании правды. Он ничего не спрашивает, не пытается выяснить истину, он позволяет себе верить своим ощущениям.

Октябрь слякотный и тёплый. Листья утопают в грязных лужах, так же как Чанмин утопает в недосказанностях и обвинениях. В октябре он уже ни во что не верит, в октябре он находит себе подругу и проводит с ней все свободное время. Октябрь заполняется похотью и ревностью, а еще томительно мрачным одиночеством.

Ноябрь ветреный и холодный, пасмурно серый и пустой. В ноябре нет ни солнца, ни ясных дней, зато есть много работы и дел. Он проходит для Чанмина незаметно быстро, переплетая день, ночь с усталостью, натренированными улыбками, заученными фразами, жаркими ночами. В ноябре он уже не помнит, что бывает как-то иначе.

Декабрь в первые же дни дарит мороз. Его дни кажутся привычно холодными и пустыми. В декабре Чанмин начинает думать, что его жизнь бессмысленна. В декабре он решает, что должен всё изменить.

Чанмин решает вернуться в Корею и начать всё сначала, он рвет со своей девушкой, сжигая мосты, но забывает уйти с работы. Несколько дней он ведет споры сам с собой, выписывает на листочке все «за» и «против», бродит по квартире, злясь на себя и мир. В итоге побеждает злорадство. Он просто обязан сообщить ему, что уезжает! Ну и что, что вот уже два месяца как они не видятся! Ну и что, что Чанмин проигнорировал не одну сотню звонков и тысячи смс-ок!.. Ну и что!

 

~*~

 

В ожидании есть смысл, у недосказанности причины.

Джеджун готовит бутерброды, поджаривает хлеб с двух сторон, нарезает сыр тонкими ломтиками, открывает новую банку майонеза. Он мягко ставит тарелку на журнальный столик прямо перед ним, и Чанмин не может вспомнить, почему он они не общались столько времени.

— Я думал, что ты очень занят на работе, — ненавязчивость хёна заставляет Чанмина смущаться, — у тебя появилось больше времени?

— Хмм...

Он разглядывает красный абажур маленькой лампы, не уверенный, может ли ответить на это, и гадая, хватит ли смелости задать свой вопрос.

Ночь наползает незаметно, окутывая тенями предметы, подчёркивая их.

— Как твоя девушка? Ты даже не сказал мне её имя, не говоря уже о том, чтобы познакомить.

Это срывается с губ как-то расчётливо небрежно, тоном обиженного ребёнка.

— Какая девушка? — Джеджун выглядит непонимающе.

— Та, с которой ты обжимался у всех на виду в метро, — он не хочет быть грубым, но что-то внутри кипит, разжигая комочек гнева.

— Метро... — слово словно умирает на губах.

— Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить...

— Нет, просто... — Джеджун становится смущённо-робким, крутит в руках кружку с чаем, заглядывая в неё, сопротивляясь каким-то своим порывам, — она не моя девушка... она меня пригласила... мы ужинали...

Чанмин не может понять, как реагировать на признание.

— Ты с ней встречаешься? В этом нет ни...

— Нет! Это был только ужин. Она фанатка... — он переводит взгляд с чая на тот же тёмно-красный абажур, и Чанмин ловит себя на неуместной мысли, есть ли в этой лампе что-то, цепляющее взгляд или...

Джеджун продолжает молчать.

— Она хотела узнать, — вздохнув, наконец продолжает он, — где сейчас Ючон и как с ним можно встретиться.

Улыбка у него печальная, а глаза глубокие, покорные.

— Ючон?

Чанмину хочется стукнуться головой о журнальный столик.

— Она бы ему не понравилась, так что я солгал.

— Женщины настоящие суки иногда!

— Думаю не так плохо, когда ты добиваешься того, кого любишь.

— Любовь не должна быть подлой.

— Это упорство.

— Оно затрагивает чувства других.

— Ты такой правильный, Мин. В жизни так не всегда, люди стремятся к тому, чего жаждут, и их методы редко бывают достойными.

— Это ты слишком легко прощаешь. Что во мне правильного? Ты должен уметь кусаться, иначе...

Мягкие пальцы на щеке заставляют его замолчать. Джеджун обнимает его, прижимаясь лбом к плечу, тихо поглаживая лопатки.

— Я очень скучал, Мин... — едва громче шепота, — очень скучал...

Обнимая в ответ, придвигаясь ближе, он дает себе обещание больше никогда не верить своим догадкам.

 

 

**6.**

 

Мгновения наполнены смыслом, есть многое, о чём хочется говорить, и многое, о чём нельзя. Закручивая спирали предчувствий, отгоняя их, упиваясь тем, что есть, узнавая заново себя, мир, вечность.

Месяцы, нескладная вереница, наполненная событиями. Он начал путаться в том, где было завтра и что есть сейчас, потому что наполненные воспоминаниями мысли замещаются яркими вспышками реальности.

Все события отодвинулись в сторону, уступая место чему-то новому.

Чанмин вдруг удивляется, осознавая, что раньше он жил не так, и искренне не понимает почему. Что-то было нового в этом году в его отточенных днях. Он не собирается признаваться себе ни в чём и ничего не скрывает, просто люди вокруг него вдруг перестали быть пустыми, неинтересными оболочками и засветились улыбками и формой.

Потом, вспоминая каждый месяц, он будет думать, что это было время сюрпризов и открытий, мягкой и тягучей дымкой окутывающее сознание. Наслаждение временем.

 

~*~

 

Он открывает входную дверь офиса только для того, чтобы наткнуться на улыбающееся лицо и сияющие глаза за жёлтой чёлкой.

— Ты ведь тут специально ждал всё это время, так?

Улыбка тухнет, заменяясь преувеличено надутыми губами и это выражение лица нравится Чанмину еще больше.

— Иногда я ненавижу твою догадливость.

— Ты слишком наивен, хён, я тебе уже это говорил, мог бы сделать вид что только что пришел, зачем же так просто раскрывать карты?

Получив увесистый подзатыльник, он чувствует себя еще лучше.

— Рукопашная не заменит тебе интеллект.

— Зато может лишить его тебя, — Джеджун смеётся, заламывая ему руки со всей своей силой и осторожностью.

— Обиделся, что я не прокомментировал этот цвет свежей мочи?

Чанмин чувствует, как хватка становится сильнее, и посмеивается над своим хёном за такую чувствительность.

— И тебе не помешает посетить стилиста, выглядишь как плешивый индюк.

— К сожалению, мои познания в домашнем скоте не так велики, как твои, так что тебе, конечно, виднее.

Джеджун его отпускает, давясь со смеху.

— И почему тот единственный комплимент моим познаниям, который ты сделал, всё равно звучит как оскорбление?

— Потому что это не было комплиментом, хён!

Они оба смеются, шагая по заснеженной улице вглубь города, к метро. Пора ужинать.

 

~*~

 

 

 

— Если ты продолжишь приходить сюда каждый день, я опять начну называть тебя мамочкой, только на этот раз уже при всех.

Он так счастлив видеть Джеджуна (или бенто с обедом в его руках, он не уверен), что не знает, как это выразить. Это не только проявление внимания, заботы и привязанности. Джеджун в этом весь, в его чувствах всегда хочется тонуть, и Чанмин не уверен, что его можно не любить или же любить меньше, чем он. Хотя, кажется, за последний месяц они стали еще ближе, ближе чем годы назад, ближе чем когда-то, просто ближе. Какой-то щемящей близостью иностранцев в чужой стране, близостью одиночеств. Но он не думает об этом, оно не важно.

— Мне нравится приносить тебе обед, и потом, мне скучно есть в одиночестве.

— Ты работаешь в другой части города. Какой смысл ехать так далеко, чтобы накормить меня? Уверен, в студии найдётся множество желающих опробовать твои кулинарные изыски. И ты не будешь один.

— Они не ты, и они не любят острое, как его любишь ты.

— О, ну это всецело твоя заслуга, хён.

Чанмин игнорирует оставленные без ответа вопросы, пусть так, это тоже неважно.

 

~*~

 

— Когда придёт весна, мы должны поехать в горы.

— Опять мечтаешь. Ты же говорил, у тебя будет новый проект?

— Не надолго! Ну, поехали, Мин, устроим пикник. А давай поднимемся на Фуджи пешком, здорово будет! Будем останавливаться и перекусывать, сидя на свежей траве!

— Это нами будут перекусывать комары и другие твари, на свежем горном воздухе.

— Циник.

— Реалист.

— Значит, так и сделаем, думаю в апреле, в марте слишком холодно.

— Что-то я не заметил, что согласился...

— Как раз сакуры расцветут.

— Народу будет невпроворот.

— Вот и чудно, не одни мы станем закуской местным насекомым.

Разве можно не смеяться?

Чанмин думает, что Джеджун учится у него, так же как и он сам учится у Джеджуна. Учится мыслить, говорить, понимать. Они всегда читали друг друга, но сейчас они уже даже не читают, просто знают.

Чанмину уже хочется в горы — яркое солнце, холодный воздух, аромат природы. Он знает, что тащить еду придётся ему, но даже этот факт скорее забавляет, чем раздражает. Из них всегда получался хороший дуэт.

 

~*~

 

— Два мороженых, одно сливочное с клубникой, а второе ванильное с ананасами и киви.

Официантка застенчиво улыбается, явно стараясь быть милой и обаятельной, Чанмин улыбается в ответ и тут же отворачивается и придвигает к себе книжку, которую только что выудил из сумки отошедшего в туалет Джеджуна.

«Литература Японии ХV-ХХ веков» написано на обложке.

Он пролистывает тонкие страницы увесистой книги, просматривая ровные столбики кандзи с редкими портретами известных классиков.

— Шпионишь?

— Она выпала из твоей сумки, — без зазрения совести врёт Чанмин, даже не поднимая взгляд на своего спутника.

— Это всё равно не объясняет того, что она у тебя в руках, а не на своём месте...

— Её место в библиотеке, хочешь чтобы я её туда отнёс?

— С тобой порою тяжело говорить, — Джеджун вздыхает, кладя подбородок на сложенные замочком руки, — Если тебе так интересно, могу дать почитать, — предлагает он, а потом добавляет, — через месяц.

— Почему через месяц?

— Она мне нужна.

Он закрывает книгу и отдает её владельцу.

— И зачем?

— У меня экзамены, — отвернувшись к окну, говорит Джеджун, не глядя убирая свой фолиант обратно в сумку.

— Экзамены? Я думал ты бросил! Ты же никогда не ходишь в университет? — а он действительно удивлён.

— Я хожу, — уверяет его Джеджун, — по понедельникам и средам. В мае у меня экзамены.

— Какие?

— Главное литература.

Джеджун молчит, задумчиво ковыряясь в своём ванильном мороженном, Чанмин знает, он собирается что-то сказать, ищет слова может быть или же подходящий момент, или сомневается в чём-то.

— Чанмин может ты... можно попросить? — взгляд за длинной золотой чёлкой серьёзный и мягкий и он кивает почему-то не в состоянии говорить, глядя в эти глаза.

— Я знаю, ты очень рад что мы можем вот так вместе... я и сам это люблю, что-то от дома и родины.... и так конечно проще ну и не хочется же всё время... как и в повседневной жизни... — начинает Джеджун путаясь в словах, пока не прерывает сам себя, трясет головой, словно вытряхивая из неё лишние слова и, наконец, выпаливает, — Как думаешь, мы могли бы говорить между собой на японском?

И Чанмин взрывается смехом, не веря, что вся это несвязная триада и серьёзные взгляды вели к такому смешному, тривиальному вопросу.

— Нет? — испуганно мямлит Джеджун, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты поправлял меня и исправлял не правильное произношение... Я думал ты согласишься, уж ты то любишь тыкать в ошибки...

— Я с радостью помогу тебе, особенно с таким то разрешением!

— Садист!

— Ты же сам попросил! — Чанмин улыбается, отправляя очередную ложку с мороженым в рот, и добавляет серьёзно, — Не волнуйся хён, твой японский не так плох, и я всегда любил учить тебя, ты отличный ученик.

— Спасибо, — Джеджун застенчиво и признательно смотрит на него, комкая розовую салфетку.

— Вот доем мороженое и посмотрим, на что ты способен.

 

~*~

 

Он выходит из спальни потягиваясь и зевая. Сонную тишину раннего утра нарушают смутные музыкальные биты, и Чанмин не сразу понимает откуда исходит этот звук. Обойдя со стороны большой диван, он, наконец, находит источник беспорядка. На мягких кремовых подушках спит Джеджун, наушники упали на пол, а в них всё еще играет знакомая энергичная музыка. На груди у спящего покоится книга.

Чанмин перегнувшись через спинку дивана снимает с Джеджуна съехавшие на бок очки, забирает книгу и вглядывается в завал подушек, отыскивая АйПод, он находится под левым плечом Джеджуна. Чанмин тянет за провод и плеер легко выскальзывает из под расслабленного тела. Нажав на паузу, он накрывает хёна упавшим пледом и продолжает свой ленивый путь в ванную, зевая и потягиваясь.

Жизнь с кем-то кажется ему намного более привычной нежели одиночество.

 

~*~

 

— Ну, как?

— Я занят!

— Чёрт, просто скажи и я повешу трубку!

— Мне нужно идти Мин, я тебе позвоню...

— Джеджун, ты настоящая задница, я же волнуюсь!

— Я его сдал, расскажу позже, пока!

В трубке раздаются гудки. Чанмин взволнованно тянет себя за волосы, сам не понимая, чего так нервничает, ведь экзамены не у него.

 

~*~

 

— Если ты собираешься перебраться ко мне, нам нужно купить еще одну кровать. Сколько еще ты будешь спать на диване?

— Я не собираюсь к тебе переезжать, Мин.

— Хмм, странно. Тогда что ты тут делаешь уже третью неделю?

— Просто я так волновался из-за этих экзаменов...

— Но ты их сдал две недели назад, — усмехается Чанмин, наливая им обоим еще вина.

— Я думал тебе скучно, — смущённо мямлит Джеджун, глядя в сторону.

— А предыдущий год ты так не думал значит?

— Думал, но...

— Так ты собираешься переезжать или нет?

— А ты этого хочешь?

— По-моему ты уже переехал, так как тут уже все твои вещи. Не знал, что ты настолько хитер, хён.

— Где ты видишь мои вещи?! Разве что парочку...

— О, ну я не сомневаюсь, что когда ты на самом деле переедешь, то притащишь сюда склад барахла размером с крупную распродажу, — подтрунивает Чанмин и добавляет, — верно, первое что нам нужно купить это шкаф, а не кровать!

 

~*~

 

— Джеджун, где ты? Уже одиннадцать, я хочу есть! — это не настоящая причина, но он не в состоянии остановить себя.

— Прости Мин, я буду поздно, у нас проблемы, съёмка задерживается, ешь без меня, я вернусь ночью, — голос у Джеджуна уставший и тихий.

— Интересно, как я должен есть, если тебя нет, — взволнованно ворчит Чанмин, наматывая очередной круг по комнате.

— Думаю, ты справишься, для начала можешь попробовать отыскать на кухне большую белую коробку, которую простолюдины называют "холодильником".

Сопротивляясь желанию истерично хихикать, Чанмин хмурится и спрашивает то, для чего звонит, то, что хочет на самом деле узнать:

— У тебе вся в порядке? Что там происходит?

— Со мной всё хорошо, — мягко успокаивает Джеджун и Чанмин слышит в его голосе слабую улыбку, — у одного из операторов случился сердечный приступ и съёмка задержалась, мы тут немного перенервничали. Я буду дома через пару часов.

Он молчит, не зная что на это ответить, как отреагировать. Тугой ком в горле всё еще не хочет ослаблять свою хватку, нерациональный глупый страх.

— Возьми такси, пожалуйста, когда будешь ехать домой, — наконец выдавливает Чанмин.

— Хорошо, спи Мини, я скоро приеду.

— Угу...

Чанмин опускается на диван, пытаясь придумать чем себя занять на ближайшие несколько часов, ком в горле постепенно слабеет.

 

~*~

 

— ...и вот он тянет меня за волосы, приставляя фен прямо к шее. Серьёзно, я думал, что он собирается меня убить. И наклонившись к самому моему уху, шепчет таким развратным голосом: "Джае-кун я видел Вас до этого, Вы очень красивы". Я чуть не подавился! Представляешь мой ужас, новый парикмахер — извращенец и маньяк, да еще и фанат!

Чанмин слушает с открытым ртом, даже забыв про свои суши остановившиеся на полпути ко рту.

— Черт побери! И что?

— Ну во-первых, я постарался спаси свою шею и отодвинулся, он стразу так засуетился извиняясь и всё такое. Я правда струсил, у него были такие восторженные глаза, знаешь как в фильмах у маньяков, когда они бегают за жертвой с бензопилой или топором! В этом взгляде прямо читается такой нездоровый интерес, я даже думаю они светятся, словно отсвечивают какое-то внутреннее чувство... Как думаешь, может эти актёры, что их играют в кино, тоже маньяки? Уж больно натурально выглядит это свечение и когда они...

Суши благополучно отправились в рот, а за ними еще одни.

— Хён, ты отвлекся, что с парикмахером?

— О, да парикмахер! Значит он начал извиняться, я немного успокоился и решил, что мне просто показалось, ну этот блеск в его глазах. Я сел обратно в кресло позволяя ему закончить укладку. Целых минут пять всё было нормально, я даже забыл об инциденте и начал писать тебе сообщение, как вдруг почувствовал, что он опять придвинулся к моему уху, на это раз шепча: "Джае-кун, у Вас такие шелковистые волосы, я всегда мечтал их касаться, вот так как сейчас! Я так счастлив!"

— Тебе нужно было врезать ему между глаз и вызвать охрану! — возмущённо восклицает Чанмин.

— Мин, ты забыл, что он держал в руках мои волосы и угрожающе махал феном! — в глазах Джеджуна плещется веселье и восторг, подбадриваемые саке и сливовым вином.

— Тебе что дороже: волосы или честь?

— Предпочитаю оставить при себе и то и другое.

— Так можно остаться ни с чем.

— Богатый опыт, Мин?

— Заткнись и рассказывай!

— Противоречишь, — Джеджун смеётся, но продолжает, — в общем, я повернулся к нему и говорю: "Томо-сан, я могу дать вам автограф, только пожалуйста, закончите с моими волосами у нас мало времени". Он очень обрадовался и быстро всё закончил, а когда я уже расписывался на его футболке, он выдал такое...

— Футболке?! Черт, тебе повезло, что не на животе!

— Пишу я, значит, ему пожелание, нагнувшись для удобства, а он склоняется и целует меня в макушку!!! Целует! Но это не всё! Поцеловав, он говорит таким противно сладким голосом: "Джае-кун, я уже вам сказал, что видел вас, знаете где Джае-кун?". Сам понимаешь я не исправлял его неправильное произношение, только бездумно кивнул в ответ, стараясь незаметно пятиться от него, а он продолжает: "я влюбился в вас Джае-кун, когда жил на Бора-Боре. Помните, вы с ребятами там отдыхали? Так вот, я видел вас и всё время за вами следил! Я был так восхищён вашим телом!". Чанмин, не знаю, что удержало меня от того, чтобы выбежать из гриммерки!

— Ты сумасшедший! Он болен! И что, он всё еще у вас работает?! После этого?

Джеджун смеётся и машет руками, чтобы Чанмин дал ему возможность продолжить.

— Это еще не конец...

— Я убью этого маньяка, его нужно посадить в лече...

— Слушай! Значит я пячусь к стенке, а он смотрит на меня этим диким взглядом как в кино, и я уже собираюсь высказать ему всё что думаю или же удрать, как вдруг другие две двери в комнату открываются и оттуда смеясь вбегает вся съёмочная группа! Чертовы идиоты, разыграли меня!

— Извращенцы!

— Точно, они такие. Я до сих пор не могу спокойно смотреть на Томо-сана, мне всё вспоминается этот его маньяческий блеск в глазах.

— И я тебя понимаю.

— Любовь может быть по-настоящему сумасшедшей, — вдруг серьёзно говорит Джеджун.

Через несколько часов, всё еще немного пьяный Чанмин, лёжа в своей постели не может заснуть. В его голове, словно заевшая пластинка, повторяется эта фраза "Любовь может быть по-настоящему сумасшедшей". "Любовь". Джеджун считает это любовью, он считает, что любовь между мужчинами существует. Эти мысли тянут за собой множество вопросов и воспоминаний, обрывков слов и чувств, всё то, о чём Чанмин не хочет думать. Никогда.

И когда его сознание медленно угасает под сомкнутыми веками, он отчётливо видит мягкий силуэт в лунном свете, чувствует тёплые губы и волшебные ощущения.

Ему снится ровный профиль, мокрая чёлка, прикрытые глаза и шепот, невнятные фразы, горячая, шелковистая кожа, желания.

 

~*~

 

— Чанмин, поговори со мной.

Он не хочет его видеть, он никого не хочет видеть и говорить он тоже не хочет.

Тишина тянется и хрустит, подавленная, нервная. Чанмин не собирается уходить с балкона и он не собирается поворачиваться.

— Хочешь, я приготовлю ужин? — пальцы нерешительно касаются его плеча, — нам не обязательно разговаривать, мы можем просто поужинать вместе... напиться, если хочешь?

Серьёзность тона и несовместимость её с предложением, заставляет его фыркать.

— Не можешь оставить меня?

Джеджун дёргается не то от неожиданности, не то от грубости тона, но не уходит.

— Не хочу оставлять тебя, даже если ты не хочешь быть со мной или рассказать, что случилось. Я хочу быть рядом.

— Какой эгоизм.

Молчание. Джеджун прикусывает губу, напряженно смотря в сторону, а потом отступает назад, в глубь квартиры, тени окутывают его словно таинственные животные.

Чанмин не хочет чтобы он уходит, но упрямство не позволит ему ничего сделать. Он поворачивается, чувствуя себя только хуже, ненавидя себя за грубость.

Он ощущает себя неудачником, посредственностью и обузой. Ребёнком в мире взрослых. Удивительно как он успел забыть это чувство. Но тогда, он не был один, у него было четыре плеча чтобы опереться, закрыть его от всех, спрятать. Он никогда толком не осознавал, как же сильно он нуждался в них, как держался за них, как он вырос, научившись защищать не только себя, но и их. Для чего?

Солнце тонет в высотных домах скрываясь за их бетонными макушками, сверкая прощальными улыбками на зеркальных окнах. У него кружится голова от недосказанности и непонимания. Он хотел бы быть правильнее и умнее, избежать ошибок, спастись от боли, всегда знать ответы, идти в верном направлении, переживать нужные эмоции. Но от бессилия и недостижимости — не сбежать. И Чанмин душит в себе всё неправильное и не нужное, всё от чего должен избавиться.

 

Он не помнит сколько времени прошло, не знает, как и когда лёг спать, не уверен спит ли он. Теплые руки мягко обнимают его плечи, скользят касаясь груди. Чанмин чувствует успокаивающее дыхание и нежную щеку прижимающуюся к его лопатке, томительные минуты признания.

Знает ли Джеджун, что он не спит? Делает ли это намеренно? Просит ли он таким образом прощение? Или же сам прощает?

Сердце Чанмина ускоряется, сбивая дыхание в принятии этой близости, принятии всего, что она несет.

Он не понимает когда успокаивается, расслабляется, отпускает свои страхи и тихие невидимые слёзы.

— Ты не один Мини, я всегда рядом.

Ничего не нужно больше говорить ничего не нужно делать.

 

~*~

 

— Ты не можешь такое надеть!

— Почему?

— Посмотри в зеркало и у тебя не возникнет этого вопроса.

— Это мода Мин...

— Похабная мода. На улице есть дети!

— Все так ходят.

— Не видел.

— Ты вообще ничего вокруг себя не видишь.

— Не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к разврату что на тебе надет?

— Ладно, если тебе так не удобно со мной, я переоденусь.

— Спасибо хён, ты настоящий друг!

 

~*~

 

Он лениво валяется на диване, разглядывая глянцевый журнал и пытаясь двигаться как можно меньше, дабы не тревожить горячий липкий воздух японского лета.

— Объясни мне еще раз, почему ты не позволяешь купить нам кондиционер?

Джеджун поджав под себя ноги и склонившись над маленьким типично японским столиком, усердно выводит сложные иероглифы кандзи на пожелтевших страницах своей толстой тетради. Его голубая футболка тоже мокрая и прилипла к спине.

— Мм... — задумчиво мычит он, не сразу воспринимая вопрос, — они опасны.

— Миллионы людей ими пользуются, не помню сводок новостей с репортажами о нападениях взбешенных кондиционеров, — Чанмин преодолевая лень и жару садится, пытаясь разглядеть что-то за согнутой спины, — что ты там пишешь?

— Они опасны для экологии.

Дальше следует длинное молчание. Чанмин терпеливо ждет ответа на второй вопрос, обдумывая два варианта: продолжения первой темы или же выведывания второй.

— Кхе-кхе, — откашливается он через несколько минут, понимая что ответа так и не последует.

— Мм?

Похоже Джеджун глубоко в своём мире, но ведь так еще забавнее его доставать.

— Что ты там делаешь? Мне скучно, поговори со мной! И вообще, когда мы будем ужинать? — по-детски жалуется Чанмин.

— Господи, неужели в единственный свой выходной я не могу позаниматься чем-то своим, так чтобы мне не мешали? — сердито говорит Джеджун вставая, и убрав свою тетрадку бредёт на кухню.

Чанмин улыбаясь своей победе следует за ним.

— Это от того хён, что так уж совпало, что сегодня выходной и у меня, а еще лето, жара, скука. Хочешь чтобы я продолжил список?

Джеджун только сердито сверкает на него глазами, ставя чайник и игнорируя его выпад.

Чагмин смеётся и, садясь на подоконник, повторяет:

— Так что там с кондиционерами?

 

~*~

 

— Джеджун, где ты был? — Чанмин зол, очень зол.

— Оставь меня.

— Какого дьявола, три часа ночи! Я не мог до тебя дозвониться! Где ты был? — выходя из себя кричит он в спину своему хёну.

— Гулял.

— Что случилось?

Он не знает что сказать. Джеджун выглядит расстроенным, подавленным, пустым.

— Просто, оставь меня.

— Да что произошло? — Чанмин подходит пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Это не твоё дело! — внезапная волна злости отбрасывает его в сторону.

— Но...

— Не твое дело! Оставь меня! Почему ты не даёшь мне побыть одному даже совсем немного? — Джеджун кричит, двигаясь по комнате так, словно стены отталкивают его боль и несчастье. Кажется он не понимает что делает, как мотылёк не способный вылететь в широко распахнутое окно. Только выдохшись в своей ярости он скрывается в спальне, громко хлопнув дверью.

Чанмин спит в зале, обнимая диванную подушку и прислушиваясь к звукам. Ждать, ждать, ждать...

Боль пугающе жгучая, острая. Та же самая беспомощность.

 

~*~

 

Чанмин открывает дверь ключом и задыхается от резкого запаха табака.

Привычная картина заставляет его улыбаться: Джеджун удобно устроившись на диване, пишет в своей тетради, иногда покусывая конец деревянной кисточки.

— Опять начал курить?

— О, давай ты не будешь изображать из себя мамочку, ладно? Это вроде как моя роль.

Он смеётся, наблюдая, как Джеджун обиженно надувает губы.

— Не уверен что ты даже на роль взрослого подходишь, не то что родителя.

— Неблагодарный.

Чанмин берет оставленную дымиться в пепельнице сигарету и затягивается под пристальным взглядом Джеджуна. Ему нравиться быть вызывающим и провоцировать. Джеджун оценивающе на него смотрит размышляя, а потом медленно расплывается в дьявольской улыбке.

— Мин, ты так эротично выглядишь. Продолжай.

В противодействие своим словам, Джеджун тянет его к себе усаживая на колени и щекочет.

— Думаю нам нужно найти новую квартиру. Что скажешь? — шепчет ему на ушко Джеджун.

— Отличная мысль, надоело переступать через тебя по утрам.

Иногда бывает так, что значение некоторых решений утаивается от нас нашим собственным разумом. Хорошо оставаться слепым, пока не придется смотреть в яркие глаза открывшейся правды. Но это ведь только перспективы будущего. Не так ли?

 

 

**7.**

 

Колыхание штор и мягкий шелест листвы, сонная осеняя тишина. Жара наконец спрятала своё жало и медленно отползает в сторону, уступая место блаженной живой прохладе. В такие ночи не хочется спать, только слушать голос ветра и лёгкое щебетание ночных птиц. В такие ночи понимаешь, насколько ты счастлив.

Чанмин медленно приоткрывает веки, всматривается в складки оранжевой шторы танцующей в ритме ветра.

Перемены приходят в жизнь двумя разными способами: незаметно подкрадываясь на цыпочках, оставаясь невидимыми, или ярко со всего размаху ударив по твоей действительности.

Чанмин раздумывает об изменениях в своей жизни, стараясь осторожно обойти мысли об изменениях в нём самом. Разве есть правильное время для осознания?

— Не спишь? — сонный голос и Чанмин видит в дверном проёме тонкую фигуру.

Он сдвигается в сторону, освобождая место рядом с собой.

— А ты то чего? Тебе же вставать в пять? — он укрывает своего хёна, вглядываясь в его уставшее взволнованное лицо.

— Не могу там больше спать, коробки кажутся мне какими-то чудовищами. Я всё время просыпаюсь... — Джеджун прижимается к нему, удобно укладывая голову на плечо, щекоча нос взъерошенными волосами и невнятно шепча, — Мини, когда мы уже переедем? Эта обстановка сводит меня с ума. Ты помнишь, что бы я боялся? Ну, хоть чего бы то ни было, а тут... Глупо то как.

— Я же предлагал тебе спать тут, мне монстры не мерещатся. И потом, ты заслужил — полгода на диване не шутка! — он мягко гладит его волосы стараясь успокоить и убаюкать одновременно. Улыбаясь тому, насколько Джеджун может быть ранимым в совершенно неожиданных ситуациях.

— Это твой дом, а я...

— Перестань, мы живем вместе, тут всё твоё в той же мере, как и моё и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Тишина.

В последнее время настроение Джеджун пугающе изменчиво, он слишком нервничает и Чанмин не уверен, что знает настоящие причины.

— Этот переезд Мин... — тяжелый вздох и Джеджун отодвигается садясь, смотрит ему в глаза, — этот переезд тревожит меня, всё кажется таким знакомым и незнакомым одновременно.

— Если хочешь, мы можем всё отменить...

— Нет! — панически, но тут же спокойно, — не нужно, я просто хочу поскорее с этим закончить, с коробками, отсутствием тарелок, вечно мятой одеждой, не возможностью сесть, потому что чёртовы стулья уже увезли... Со всем этим!

Чанмин тоже садится, тянется к нему, обнимает.

— Еще неделя и всё закончится. Раньше ты не был так щепетилен, особенно если учесть, что переезжали мы бесчисленное количество раз.

Он чувствует, как тело в его руках вздрагивает от этих слов, натягивается, замирает.

— Вот именно — бесчисленное количество раз... Меня заели чёртовы воспоминания... Я скучаю...

Грудь сдавливает тисками и глотать становиться трудно. Чанмин не знает от чего так больно сжимается сердце и пустота в животе угрожающе тянет.

— Скучае... — он не может договорить, так как горло становится невыносимо сухим.

Джеджун поворачивается к нему, его глаза сияют в темноте не то от не пролитых слёз не то от... Но Чанмин запрещает себе додумывать.

— А ты разве никогда не скучаешь? По всему что было? Поклонники, их любовь, сцена... — кажется в Джеджуне что-то ломается и поток мыслей вырывается на свободу, — Мне снятся наши концерты, я уже не уверен где воспоминания, а где выдумка. Такой водоворот ощущений. И сейчас, когда я просыпаюсь от шума оваций звучащих в моей голове и вижу... вижу эти коробки... мне кажется что "сейчас" нет и мы снова "там". Наступит утро и мы будем опять бежать, торопиться, спешить на встречу этой вечности, которая никогда так и не наступила. И почему в моих снах всё хорошее — счастье, любовь, признание, восторг, успех, завершенность! А как только я открываю глаза, то вижу... нет, переживаю все те ужа... боль! Чанмин, всю ту боль, что не сохранилась на фотографиях и видео. Все те жуткие моменты. Вечность поглощающая нас и мы, бездушные марионетки бросаемые, ведомые, бессильные. Те слёзы каждого из нас, те тысячи бессонных ночей, таблетки, страдания, изломанность наших душ. Когда-нибудь мы излечимся от этого или это будет преследовать нас вечно? Словно вирус, жажда вернуть каждую каплю и отдать себя самого. Когда я просыпаюсь, я так напуган всем тем, что мы отдали! Нас ведь больше нет, да? Меня нет! Это оболочка в которой нет души, а только клочки порванного, искалеченного сознания. А самое ужасное, Чанмин — мы сами сделали это! Отдали им всё! Как я могу жить, помня столько боли, помня слёзы и страдания людей ближе которых у меня никого нет и не будет...

— Джеджун...

— Знаешь, почему я здесь? Почему сбежал? Потому что не могу смотреть в их глаза, больше не могу... Они пытаются научиться жить заново, но они не видят, не видят, что это невозможно! Невозможно! А я не могу врать ИМ, улыбаться, поддерживать, говорить что всё хорошо получается. Нас больше нет, ничто этого не изменит!

— А я? Я есть? Почему ты со мной?

Джеджун плачет уткнувшись в одеяло лицом. Это картина мучительно знакома, настолько, что хочется завыть от несправедливости и злости. Его слёзы, такие же как тогда, такие как у всех них: изломанных, без будущего, без настоящего, без прошлого.

— Я не могу один... — полу-шепот полу-крик, злая безжалостная ирония жизни, — Я, к чёрту, не могу один! Дрянь, дрянь, дрянь... — слова угасают, переходя в задушенное рыдание.

Обняв плечи Джеджуна, Чанмин целует его шею, гладит грудь и шепчет, шепчет, шепчет...

— Тсс... ты не один... всё хорошо... всё правильно... тсс...

И еще тысячу невнятных утешений, укрывая собой, затягивая под одеяло, обнимая, качая, и бесконечно шепча, сцеловывая с ресниц слёзы, горе, боль. Чувствуя что так правильно, неудержимо желая, неосознанно даря, даря всё то, что так долго пряталось на самом дне сознания, а теперь разбужено слезами, признаниями, ночью и близостью.

Когда поцелуи становятся взаимными?

Это слишком приятно и знакомо, так невыносимо нужно. Кажется, время сделало петлю закольцовываясь в этом мгновении.

Чанмин не знал, что так ждал этого, этих пальцев на своей груди, мягких губ на своих губах, тяжёлого родного тела. Он не знал, что так нуждался в них, в этой искрящейся, тупой, сдерживаемой так долго нежности, в том как горячие знакомые ладони обхватывают его лицо покрывая поцелуями нос, щёки, глаза, губы. Словно утоляя им жажду, пьют его прикосновения, реагируя на каждое его движение, льнут к нему.

Все поцелуи и прикосновения, которые были у него до этого, кажутся не значительными, словно в них отсутствовало что-то неизмеримо важное. Он прикасается, изучая, пробуя — впервые. И он уже знает, чего не было до этого и в чём сейчас тонет его разум — чувства, близость, понимание, привязанность...

Счастье может рождаться из боли, они сплетены вместе, неразделимы.

— Прости... прости.. прости... — шепчет Джеджун, исступленно целуя его губы.

И он готов изменить свою жизнь.

Признаться.

 

 

**8.**

 

— О Боже, зачем ты приволок сюда это уродство?

— Не прикидывайся Мини, я знаю, ты любишь эту лампу. И без неё тумбочка будет одиноко пустой.

— Я? Это я то люблю эту лампу? — возмущается Чанмин, глядя, как Джеджун бережно распаковывает маленькую настольную лампу с бардовым абажуром.

— Хмм, дай-ка подумать, кажется она твоя, разве нет? — в глазах Джеджуна пляшут счастливые озорные огоньки.

— И я собирался её выкинуть, всё верно. Припоминаю, что положил её в коробку с мусором, откуда кое-кто, большой любитель ковыряться по помойкам, её выудил.

Джеджун забавно надувает губы обнимая своё, уже развёрнутое сокровище.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты её собирался выкинуть!

— Я не собирался, я выкинул.

— Она останется с нами.

— Джеджун, ты говоришь о ней как о живом существе.

— Она для меня почти живая. Она первое, во что я влюбился, придя к тебе полтора года назад, — он любовно ставит лампочку на невысокую тумбочку возле окна.

Чанмин не может не улыбаться глядя на него. Он оставляет свою недораспакованную коробку и садится на заваленный вещами диван, неудобно стоящий посередине комнаты.

— Ты такой романтичный, хён.

Оборачиваясь, Джеджун хмурится и разводит руками:

— Кажется, я этого еще не говорил...

— Сомневаюсь, что это возможно, — вставляет Чанмин.

— ...но "хён" в твоём исполнении, стало почти оскорблением, — сверкая глазами, заканчивает Джеджун.

— Тебе так только кажется, хён, — ухмыляется он.

Джеджун смеётся, а потом садится рядом с ним, мягко обнимая его талию, смотрит по сторонам.

— Тут будет хорошо, Мини. Мы покрасим стены сами и купим маленькие картины, мы сделаем тут всё уютным и своим, сделаем это домом, настоящим домом.

Чанмин тянет его ближе, зарываясь носом в шелковистые чёрные волосы, целуя их, не способный остановиться.

— Дже, это уже наш дом, уже.

Признаваться не всегда так сложно как кажется, особенно когда правильный путь освещён красным светом, исходящим от старого плафона.

 

 

 

 **Часть** **II**

**Призраки, приходящие из прошлого**

 

 

 

**1.**

 

Счастье и правда существует, оно туманно и расплывчато, но оно есть.

В настоящем счастье быстро забываешь все свои страхи, они прячутся в глубины сознания, ожидая. Время ускоряется, и бесконечный бег секунд сливается в мелодии. Когда по-настоящему счастлив, глупо веришь, что так будет всегда.

 

~*~

 

Оборачиваясь назад, Чанмин всегда думал, что самые лучшие годы его жизни, все воспоминания остались в молодости. Они запечатаны в коробочку и хранятся в его сердце с витиеватой этикеткой, гласящей "TVfXQ".

Он не считал, что это плохо или неправильно, просто жизнь подарила ему невероятную молодость, годы впечатлений. И он всегда был достаточно умён, чтобы понимать — так не будет всегда. Может быть, именно поэтому, стоя на сцене, просыпаясь каждое утро в наполненной голосами квартире, репетируя в студии, смеясь на программах — он собирал воспоминания, ткал из них полотно своего счастья, жадный до них, не желавший упустить ни одного. Он лелеял каждый момент, понимая — придёт время, и реальность изменится, многое останется, но многое уйдёт. Он хотел сохранить себе своё полотно с узорной вышивкой из любви и счастья.

А теперь Чанмин достаёт свои сокровища, чувствуя себя маленьким мальчиком на чердаке старого дома, и любуется трофеями, бесконечно дорогими ему.

Чанмин всегда знал — так больше никогда не будет, но он не знал, что может быть иначе.

Он верил, что после подъёма высоко вверх тебя неминуемо ждёт долгое и сокрушительное падение вниз. Возможно, он уже падал, а теперь, перевесив весы, снова поднимается, карабкается вверх.

Чанмин панически боялся, что на самом деле последние годы — это не новый подъём после падения, а только отголоски безумной улыбки дарованной ему удачи, которая непременно повернёт чаши весов. И он совсем не был уверен, что получив эту последнюю тень жизненного счастья, будет способен когда бы то ни было снова ползти к вершине.

А ещё, своё второе счастье он отпускать не хотел.

Он всё так же, по-привычке, коллекционировал воспоминания, пряча их в новую коробочку, стараясь делать это незаметно, словно существует закон: либо воспоминания, либо реальность. Чанмин боялся отдать то, что нашёл, но не мог позволить себе забывать.

 

~*~

 

Годы действительно проходят быстро. Им не пришлось друг к другу привыкать, не было внезапно появившихся споров, ничего не изменилось. Словно естественно прибавившаяся близость была там всегда. Возможно, этого стоило опасаться?

Со временем забылись старые тени, несказанные слова превратились в бесформенных призраков. Казалось, они уже знали друг о друге всё, но продолжали изучать. Это было удивительно — открывать в ком-то, кого знаешь как самого себя, что-то, что, оказывается, было от тебя спрятано.

Возможно, за эти годы они снова помолодели, упиваясь внезапно дарованной свободой и возможностями. Захотелось сделать всё то, о чём мечталось в далёком прошлом, сделать именно так, как хотелось тогда, вдвоём, вместе. И они путешествовали, рисковали, тратили заработанные деньги, прятались от людей и смеялись, смеялись, смеялись.

Может ли быть, что их души на самом деле были слишком изранены успехом? Слишком опустошённые сердца, высосанные тела, изломанное сознание. Вероятно, так и есть. Пришлось строить себя заново, учиться видеть мир так, как его никогда не видели, учиться чувствовать то, чего никогда не ощущали, слышать, понимать, знать.

Только через годы они осознали, как же сильно изменила их слава, и как неправильно уродлив был их мир всё это время. Построенные картинки, новые впечатления и воспоминания залечили раны, позволяя доставать из памяти всё то, что причиняло боль. Позволяя видеть, любить себя, людей, жизнь так бесконечно правильно как это было до.

И в какой-то момент Чанмин понял, что неузнаваемо изменился, понял, что наконец действительно живёт, понял, что имеет всё, чего хочет, понял, что заслужил это, понял, что счастлив.

 

 

**2.**

 

— Дже, перестань там возиться, ты перебирал этот шкаф уже бесчисленное количество раз, мне чертовски надоело тайно выкидывать весь этот хлам, что ты пытаешься спрятать в кладовке! — говорит Чанмин после очередного звука падающей полки.

— Ты выкидывал мои вещи?! — гневно кричит Джеджун из огромного шкафа, и, высунув голову, убийственно смотрит на него; к сожалению, впечатление портят взъерошенные волосы и старый носок, повисший на плече.

Чанмин прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не засмеяться, зная, насколько это не подходящий момент, и взамен сдавленно фыркает.

— Это не вещи, а мусор, я отнёс их в лоток для бедных в супермаркете.

— Как ты мог? Я их искал! Я их отбирал не для того, чтобы кому-то отдавать!

— Перестань, у тебя полно барахла...

— Ублюдок!

Чанмин на мгновение застывает в шоке, не сразу способный поверить в искренность сказанного оскорбления. Он действительно перестарался?

— Джеджун... — он подходит ближе, подбирая слова и думая, как исправить ситуацию, из шутки превращающуюся во что-то... во что-то, чего он совсем не хочет, — прости, я правда не...

— Ты всё прекрасно знал! Как знаешь, что дело не в вещах, не в их нехватке, не в их ценности, не в конкретном поступке, в а тебе!

— Что...

— Просто заткнись!

Джеджун редко бывает действительно зол, но сейчас именно тот редкий слушай.

Он резко закрывает шкаф и, метнув в Чанмина гневный взгляд, уходит хлопнув несчастной дверью.

Они почти никогда не ссорятся, почти.

 

~*~

 

За часы, проведённые наедине с собой, Чанмин успевает: возненавидеть весь мир; проклясть Джеджуна всеми известными ему способами; разбить чашку; сжечь свой обед; придумать десять способов, как попросить прощение, и даже отрепетировать их перед зеркалом; принять два раза душ; попытаться заплакать; попытаться смотреть телевизор; найти гадкие статьи про Джеджуна в интернете и распечатать их, только чтобы через два часа разорвать их же на маленькие кусочки и меланхолично, одну за другой, спустить в унитаз; два раза переодеться; посмотреть старый альбом с фотографиями и опять попытаться заплакать; и, наконец, совершенно расстроенным и злым лечь спать в два ночи.

Конечно, он не может заснуть, и он совсем не удивлён.

Чанмин лежит в темноте, перебирая бисеринки горьких воспоминаний и обид, старательно игнорируя все хорошие. Ему так мучительно тоскливо и очень жалко себя.

Когда он слышит, как входная дверь медленно открывается, его мозг судорожно пытается, наконец, решить, что же ему делать. То ли притвориться спящим, то ли выйти в зал и без предисловий высказать Джеджуну все те проклятия, что он придумал; то ли остаться тут и, дождавшись когда Джеджун зайдет в комнату, просить у него прощения способом номер четыре, который был признан и им, и зеркалом самым трогательным. Но в жизни всегда всё не так, как планируешь, и пока он судорожно что-то решает, она сама делает за него выбор.

Джеджун заходит в комнату.

Чанмин решает, что судьба подталкивает его к извинениям, он садится на кровать... но только для того, чтобы быть опрокинутым на неё опять, придавленным к матрасу мокрым холодным телом.

Чанмин обхватывает чужие плечи руками, жарко отвечая на грубый поцелуй, удивляясь, что такой вариант перемирия в голову ему не приходил — и искренне радуясь, что в вопросах перемирий Джеджун всегда намного более изобретательный... нет — умный.

Всё становится удивительно незначительным и неважным. Джеджун подминает его под себя, властный и сильный, упорный в своих желаниях. Его волосы мокрые, как и розовая рубашка, и это возбуждает только сильнее.

Чанмин запутывает пальцы во влажные волосы, тянет их, старается снять с Джеджуна одежду, не прерывая поцелуев, не разрывая объятий. Гладит гибкое родное тело, холодное от дождевой воды, дурманяще пахнущее свежестью улицы и его собственным запахом.

Им не требуется много времени, чтобы раздеться: практика творит чудеса настолько невероятные, что даже мокрая одежда, прилипшая к телу, и тугие облегающие джинсы ей не помеха. Соприкасаясь телами, так привычно и так правильно, они не останавливаются, умело переходя к следующему этапу.

 

~*~

 

— Ты простил меня?

— Почти.

— Мне показалось, я только что получил своё наказание.

— Так это было наказание?

— Ну, в определённой мере...

— Значит когда ты трахаешь меня — это занятие любовью, а если я трахаю тебя — это наказание?!

— Мм... нет, конечно, но ты же не просто меня трахнул, ты...

Джеджун целует его, заставляя замолчать. Обнимает лицо, мягко посасывает его нижнюю губу, облизывает её сладко, трётся носом о сомкнутые веки.

— Мини, не выкидывай больше мои вещи и... прости, я не хотел говорить то, что сказал, я так не думаю, никогда.

Это то, что он называет счастьем.

Чанмин обнимает его, скользя руками по всё еще влажной горячей спине, поглаживая тонкие бока с выступающими рёбрами, пока не укладывает свои ладони на ягодицы Джеджуну. Целует его щёки и припухшие губы.

— Это ты меня прости, иногда я не могу остановить свою вредную натуру. Но не смей больше так уходить, хлопнув дверью. Я начинаю сходить с ума и делаю невероятные глупости.

Джеджун тихо хихикает, целуя его в шею.

— Могу себе представить поведение виноватого Чанмина. Такая очаровательная бук... Ай! Что это ты такое делаешь, а ну убери свою руку оттуда! Я не собираюсь позволить тебе сделать этого сегодня!

Легко извернувшись, Чанмин переворачивается, меняя позиции, подминая под себя удивлённого Джеджуна, и удобно устроившись, горячо шепчет ему на ухо:

— А я думаю, позволишь, ещё и просить будешь.

— Чанмин, неме...

— Дже, позволь мне загладить свою вину.

Да это именно то, что он называет своим счастьем.

 

~*~

 

Весна шелестит молодой листвой, удивительно яркая в своих цветах и красках.

— Джеджун, какого чёрта тут так жарко? Я не могу спать, — Чанмин стягивает с себя взмокшую майку, надеясь, что это поможет ему остыть.

Солнце ещё не встало, и комнату освещает знакомый свет красной лампы.

Джеджун сидит в большом кресле рядом с батареей, положив на неё ноги и укутавшись в плед. Он сонно моргает, поворачиваясь к Чанмину, и улыбается.

— Прости.

— Заболел?

Чанмин взволнованно бросает майку на диван и, садясь рядом с Джеджуном, ощупывает его лоб.

— Нет, Мини, всё хорошо, это всего лишь чёртова нога, — устало сообщает Джеджун и трётся о подставленную ладонь.

— Почему не разбудил?

— Зачем? Ты ничего не можешь сделать.

— Я могу побыть с тобой — или у тебя очередной приступ жалости к самому себе, и ты радостно упиваешься им в одиночестве?

Джеджун смеётся, пододвигаясь к нему ближе, обнимая руками шею, целует в щёку.

— К твоему огорчению, нет. Вчера ты был такой уставший, я хотел, чтобы ты отдохнул, и потом, если ты будешь сидеть со мной каждую ночь, когда у меня болит нога, придётся осваивать жизнь без сна.

— Это не повод, Дже, — серьёзно говорит Чанмин, обнимая его за талию и поднимая с кресла. — Иди ко мне. Ты ужасно жаркий!

Джеджун не сопротивляется, позволяя усадить себя на диван и, удобно устраивая голову на коленях Чанмина, шепчет:

— Когда жарко, легче.

— Джеджун, это не смешно, почему ты не примешь обезболивающее? Оно ведь помогает? — гладя мягкие волосы, сердито говорит Чанмин.

— Не хочу привыкнуть...

— Глупости!

— Мин, врач сказал, что к нему привыкают, я не могу пить его каждый день. Днём станет лучше, скоро закончится эта мерзкая погода, и я буду в порядке.

— Одно и то же, что год назад, что два, что три...

Джеджун ловит его ладонь и тянет к своим губам, целует длинные пальцы, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Пожалуйста, не волнуйся ты так. Этим страдают многие люди...

— Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы они месяцы проводили в болях и без сна.

— Просто ты живешь со мной, а не с "ними", глупый.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пожил с кем-то ещё, для сравнения?

— Хочу, чтобы ты погрел мою коленку своими горячими ладонями, — Джеджун улыбается, садясь.

— Подлиза.

— Тебе это нравится! Разве у меня не "красивые-изящные-и-жутко-сексуальные" коленки?

— Это я такое говорил?

— О да, и не однократно.

— Ты меня наверняка заставил.

— Угу — пытал удовольствием.

— А, ты про тот случай на кухонном столе!

— Замолчи и клади руки туда куда положено! Забыл — я в боли!

— Ну, я и говорю — подлиза.

Он сажает Джеджуна себе на колени, обнимает его и закутывае их обоих одеялом.

Джеджун облегчённо дышит ему в шею, чувствуя, как тепло проникает в тело, и медленно расслабляется.

— За что я благодарен своей ноге, так это за вот такие моменты, — он легонько дует Чанмину на взмокшие на шее волосы и трётся о них носом.

— Только не смей засыпать, в прошлый раз я не мог шевелить конечностями целый час, а ты себе посапывал!

— Не буду. Совсем чуть-чуть — и я тебя отпущу. Обещаю блинчики на завтрак тебе в награду.

— Вот это совсем другой разговор.

— Уже немаленький, а всё такой же обжора. Какое теперь оправдание — или ты всё еще растущий организм?

— У всего есть цена.

— А я-то думал, зачем ты меня терпишь, а оказывается из-за еды.

— Ну слава богу, догадался.

 

 

**3.**

 

Должен ли он чувствовать приближение беды?

Он всегда знал, что тень, так или иначе, встанет между ними, но так отчаянно надеялся, что это произойдёт чуть позже. Жизнь, однако, не склонна прощать ошибки, которые мы совершаем.

Впрочем, ошибку он совершил немного позже.

Друзья и прошлое в какой-то момент его жизни переплелись воедино и остались где-то позади. Ни тоска по дому, ни по людям, которых он так любил, не мучила его больше. Время и правда лечит раны, или в его случае это была любовь? Хотя нет, так он свои чувства никогда не называл.

Сильная привязанность, понимание, забота — в чём-то он даже нуждался в Джеджуне как неотъемлемой части его прошлого и настоящего. Он хотел быть с ним. Есть что-то такое в этом человеке, что никогда не оставляло его. Но Чанмин не называл это любовью, даже для себя. Любовью, но не в том значении, что обычно подразумевается под этим словом.

Они не признавались друг другу, живя вместе уже больше четырёх лет. Слова витали в воздухе, и никто не считал нужным их произносить, а может не считал, что это уместно, или...

Чанмин не думал о себе как о гее, живя с мужчиной, ведь его не привлекали другие. Он думал о себе, как о ком-то особенном, не в силу своего самолюбия, а скорее факта, принятого и понятого со временем. Он никогда не был как все: его сложно было понять тем, кто его не знает, он всегда был упрям и честолюбив, немного резок и слишком откровенен.

После жизни в качестве звезды многие годы он не мог позволить ломать себя ни в чём и... Он хотел быть собой, хотел, чтобы люди видели в нём недостатки и достоинства в самом нормальном человеческом смысле. Он больше не хотел быть идолом ни для кого, никогда. А Джеджун... в нём всё так просто, понятно и знакомо, что Чанмин тянулся к нему, осознавая, как нужен ему кто-то из прошлого, такой же теплый, понимающий и родной.

Где была граница между этой дружбой и любовью? Он не знал. Просто в тот день, когда они её перешагнули, всё было правильно и понятно. Ничего не изменилось, это произошло так же естественно, как и река впадает в океан, принося много нового и подчёркивая старое.

Иногда он думал, что они были созданы друг для друга, не в романтическом смысле, нет — в практично-душевном. Их тела знали и желали друг друга, их души тонули в понимании и привязанности, их сердца ждали этой связи.

Он не называл это любовью — просто так было правильно.

И он никогда не спрашивал себя, почему.

Никогда не ждал признаний.

Никогда не жаждал их.

Им просто было упоительно хорошо вместе, настолько, что мир переставал существовать. Томление в родстве и понимании, в нежности.

 

Но существовала эта тень, не сейчас, до этого.

Тогда, почти пять лет назад, когда они только встретились прохладной японской весною в его старой маленькой квартире, эта тень стояла между ними. Она стояла весь последующий год, просто была там — незыблемая, немая.

Порой Чанмин думал, что, возможно, он настолько привык к ней, что уже не замечает, но она там, на своём месте. А иногда он верил, что время выветрило, смыло её всем тем, что между ними было. Возможно, он смог сцеловать её с губ Джеджуна или же прогнать громким смехом, или задушить в крепких объятиях.

Он надеялся. Но никогда её не искал.

Она пришла к нему сама.

 

~*~

 

Бродя по холодным токийским портам, Чанмин старался успокоиться, принять решение, разобраться в своих мыслях.

Он так нуждался в тёплых понимающих руках, тугих объятиях и нежных поцелуях, но Джеджун был последний, к кому он мог сейчас обратиться за поддержкой.

Где-то в глубине души он знал, что ошибся, что поступил категорически неправильно, но признаться в этом самому себе, сейчас... он не мог.

Нужно успокоиться и вернуться домой, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, ведь так оно и есть, да?

Просто расслабиться и глубоко дышать, через день этот чёртов звонок забудется и ему. Всё станет, как и прежде: уютные вечера, жаркие ночи, сонные рассветы, непредсказуемые выходные.

Чанмин хочет, чтобы всё оставалось по-прежнему, он не хочет ничего менять, не позволит ничему измениться. Этого не должно произойти, не должно.

Всё будет, как и раньше, Джеджун будет ворчливо готовить ему завтрак, вырывать из рук газету, требуя внимания; будет хмуриться и придумывать колкости ему в ответ; будет заботливо складывать его одежду по вечерам и расстилать постель; будет делать ему массаж, расчесывать волосы, целовать со всей страстью... Он будет, будет, будет...

Ничего не произошло, всё останется так же. Нужно только забыть о глупых телефонах, забыть о прошлом... забыть, забыть, забыть...

Нет ничего важнее, чем его жизнь, нет ничего важнее, чем его дом, нет ничего важнее, чем Джеджун в его постели, ничего.

И Чанмин будет защищать это со всей своей силой от любых бед, от любых призраков.

 

~*~

 

Мысли не хотят успокаиваться, словно вспугнутые птицы переполошенно кружатся в его голове.

— Мини, где ты был? — встречает его взволнованный голос Джеджуна.

Чанмин улыбается, надеясь, что улыбка выглядит естественной и мягкой.

— Задержался на радио, читал сценарий и кое-что в нём исправлял.

Джеджун явно не убеждён, и его взволнованное лицо вызывает особую, тягучую боль где-то в животе, отдающую холодом. Чанмин тянется к нему, невыносимо нуждаясь в поддержке, одобрении, принятии.

— Я звонил тебе, — обнимая его в ответ, говорит Джеджун после небольшой паузы, — и мне сказали, что ты рано ушел... Мин? — в его глазах плещется тревога и страх, но там нет упрёка за враньё, за опоздание, там нет обвинений, только...

— Прости... — Чанмин неосознанно треплет длинные рукава оливкового свитера, когда-то им подаренного Джеджуну и сразу же ставшего любимой домашней одеждой, — я... гулял по причалам.

Ласковые ладони обнимают его лицо, гладят скулы, брови. Джеджун целует его в лоб, а затем тянет в зал.

— Что-то случилось? Мин, ты же знаешь, я могу быть каким угодно — невнимательным, глупым, резким, но я...

— Ничего не случилось, просто настроение... Давай не будем, а? Всё станет намного лучше, если ты накормишь меня и мы поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

Он чувствует себя предателем под проницательным взглядом, ненавидя себя за ложь, но голос в его сознании продолжает повторять: "Так правильно, так надо, нет другого способа".

Джеджун смотрит на него пристально какое-то время, а потом, слабо улыбнувшись, вздыхает, видимо приняв решение оставить всё как есть.

— Ладно, давай ужинать.

Они идут на кухню, и вечер как-то мягко стирает острые углы колючего страха, затупляет их. Он снова погружается в привычный пух своей уютной реальности. Джеджун накрывает на стол, рассказывая о своём дне, и Чанмин замечает, как теплота внутри него расплывается, согревая и успокаивая, словно маленькие улыбки взрываются, окутывая его счастьем и покоем его дома.

И он в очередной раз думает, что поступил правильно.

 

~*~

 

Когда их квартира погружается в тишину и темноту ночи, страхи понемногу выползают из своих укромных углов.

Чанмин не пугается сразу, он ничего не боится, пока Джеджун касается его тела, и они долго смеются, играя в обычные игры. Но постепенно в темноте их спальни Чанмину вдруг начинает казаться, что всё это нереально, что мягкие пальцы Джеджуна на его животе, его тёплые губы, тихие слова — всего лишь несуществующие призраки.

Он отчаянно хочет подтверждения, что его жизнь ему не снится. Сжимая чужие плечи, он тянется к родным губам, так болезненно нуждаясь в них, в нём, в его прекрасном сказочном настоящем, которое каким-то непостижимым образом разрушил всего один телефонный звонок.

— Мин... — шепчет Джеджун, отрываясь от его губ и кладя голову на плечо, заглядывает в глаза. Чанмин надеется, что в темноте он не видит в них отчаянья.

— Мин, — снова повторяет он, привлекая к себе внимание, — я знаю, что мы сделаем на выходных.

Чанмин почти задыхается от облегчения, потому что знает, чувствует, что не выдержит сейчас натиска вопросов, не в их постели, не в их теплом мире, не так.

— И что?

— Давай пойдем в караоке-бар!

— Хочешь постебаться над народом? Ты вроде говорил, что ненавидишь такие места, разве нет?

— Говорил, но я передумал, хочу петь!

— Капризный ребёнок.

— Эй, я тут старший, между прочим!

— Да-да, мы это множество раз уже обсуждали, и ты соглашался, что из тебя никудышный взрослый.

— Не мог я с таким соглашаться.

— Соглашался, соглашался.

— Кто тут из нас двоих не способен приготовить себе даже яичницу, при этом не спалив занавески? И после этого ты называешь меня безответственным.

— Во-первых, я отлично готовлю яичницу, а во-вторых, я не говорил, что ты безответственный, я сказал, что ты капризный ребёнок.

— Так, только не начинай свою любимую игру "прицепиться к словам Джеджуна и перевернуть всё вверх ногами", — Джеджун надувает губы и отстраняясь от него, ложась на свою половину кровати.

— Куда это ты собрался, а ну вернись!

— Не хочу, пора спать.

— Дже, ты очаровательный капризный ребёнок, и я умираю как хочу снова услышать, как ты поёшь.

Победоносную улыбку очень сложно не заметить даже в темноте спальни.

— Это ты мой ребёнок, о котором я стараюсь заботиться как могу.

Джеджун целует его в щёку, прокладывая цепочку мокрых поцелуев до шеи, а от шеи до уха, и когда Чанмин начинает дышать чуть глубже, облизывает мочку его уха, играясь языком с серёжкой.

— Мой родитель — педофил!

Прыснув от смеха и, естественно, выпустив из зубов нежную плоть, Джеджун заливисто смеется, щипая его за бок, и Чанмин ничего не может с собой поделать, как только не заразиться этим вирусом простого счастья.

И призраки снова прячутся в свои укромные места, напуганные волнами смеха, беззаботной радости и упрямого блаженства.

 

 

**4.**

 

Ощущение надвигающейся бури не отпускает. Дни натягиваются, как и нервы. Безнадёжность, безвыходность, неизбежность.

Чанмин не уверен, что сможет это побороть, не уверен, что способен скрыть.

Первая неделя почти сводит его с ума. Он видит призраков, он не может больше спать.

Джеджун догадается, рано или поздно он обязательно догадается, не может не догадаться. Сколько потребуется на это времени?

Чанмин не думал, что скрывать такую мелочь будет так невыносимо трудно. Но это не ложь его беспокоит, нет, это предчувствие и то самое, глубокое, далёкое знание. Память о том, о чём он только догадывался, никогда толком не зная. Но он верит, чувствует, что это было больше, сильнее, прочнее, чем он. Что-то туманное, прошлое, намного важнее настоящего, намного важнее его.

Он больше не верит в будущее.

Это происходит незаметно, возможно, общее напряжение или бессонные ночи или... Собственно, у него тысячи причин для волнений. Они отдаляются.

Чанмин чувствует это, каждый час, словно песок, вытекает сквозь пальцы. Пытаясь его остановить, он подставляет вторую руку, но движение неизбежно, как приход ночи, как наступление осени.

Он молчит, погружённый в свои мысли, делает наброски сценария для будущих программ. Всё как обычно: Джеджун склоняется над потрёпанной тетрадью номер 8 и размеренно шелестит пером по бумаге. Ничего необычного, тихий уютный вечер в их доме, как и множество таких же за прошедшие годы. Но что-то не так. Чанмин даже думает, что это всего лишь его паранойя, разыгравшаяся у него в последнее время. Стрелки часов показывают десять, и Джеджун, убрав свою тетрадку, идёт на кухню за чаем.

Они пьют чай, говоря ни о чём, и тут Чанмин понимает, в чём дело. Глаза Джеджуна. Он смотрит на него как-то не так: вопросительно, нерешительно, недоверчиво? Чанмин не знает, но этот взгляд начинает преследовать его.

Ночью, сцеловывая капельки пота с белых гладких бёдер, рисуя узоры на них, он шепчет, наполовину надеясь, что его не услышат, топя слова в ласках.

— Ты веришь мне, хён?

Джеджун приподнимается на локтях, удивлённо заглядывая ему в глаза.

— С чего вдруг я стал хёном? — он мягко убирает с его лба влажную чёлку и проводит пальцами по губам. — Конечно, я тебе верю. Почему... почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне показалась... — Чанмин останавливает себя, договаривая совсем иное, не то, что хотел сказать. — Доверие это важно.

На комнату опускается молчание.

Джеджун не глуп. Он похож на радар, настроенный даже на самые слабые сигналы чувств близких ему людей. Его эмпатия поражает. Он гладит щёку Чанмина, перебирает пряди волос, очерчивает контуры бровей и скул, а потом, беззвучно вздохнув, тянется к нему ближе, обвивая руками плечи, прижимает к своей груди его голову. Горячий шёпот буквально проникает в сознание Чанмина.

— Я доверяю тебе. Я для тебя. Больше никого нет, но не в этом дело... просто ты... — он на миг замирает, словно подбирая слова, и Чанмин чувствует, как дрожат обнимающие его руки. — Не сомневайся во мне, Мини, это больно... Ты знаешь, почему я с тобой, так ведь? Не сомневайся, умоляю!

И Чанмин не выдерживает — боль, страх, смятение взрываются в нём, затмевая сознание с такой невероятной силой, что он теряет ощущение реальности. А когда, наконец, мир с оглушительной чёткостью снова обрушивается на него, он понимает, что душит Джеджуна грубыми отчаянными поцелуями, царапая его плечи, дёргая за волосы, и Джеджун отвечает ему тем же — рыча, кусаясь.

Они занимаются любовью, и впервые за годы, проведённые вместе, за все ночи, за все дни, Чанмин действительно так это называет.

Чувства так отчаянны и болезненны, что их тела кажутся невероятно тяжёлыми, переполненные горечью движения — тягуче-вязкими, урывисто-мутными.

Возможно, именно тогда что-то действительно ломается между ними, отдаляя друг от друга — пропастью невысказанных слов и недоверенных секретов.

 

~*~

 

Ночи становятся длиннее, а дни короче.

Днём намного проще делать вид, что всё в порядке, тогда как ночью всё кажется неправильным, несуществующим.

Чанмин просыпается в четыре утра — ему не нужно смотреть на часы, чтобы знать это. К нему вернулась его старая знакомая бессонница — он хочет есть, он не может спать.

Медленно выбираясь из постели, старясь сделать это как можно тише, он бредёт на кухню.

Кусочек сыра, яблоко, орехи. Если Джеджун не знает о его бессоннице, почему эти продукты всегда есть в холодильнике? Но Чанмин не хочет себя обманывать, они не разговаривают — вернее, они разговаривают, даже смеются вместе, но что-то уходит — щемящая ощутимая близость растворяется в ночных кошмарах и в непроизнесённых фразах.

Чанмин больше не уверен, что поступил правильно.

Когда-то давно у него было множество вопросов, подозрений и догадок, он прятал их, не позволяя себе играться с ними, не разрешая найти ответов. Не от того, что не хотел правды, а от того...

Джеджун знает, что ему интересно, разве нет? Джеджун имеет права на своё прошлое и свои секреты. Джеджун не обязан пускать его так далеко.

Но почему эти незаданные вопросы сейчас так жестоко мучают его? Разве они не прожили вместе достаточно, чтобы доверять друг другу? Разве они не знают друг о друге всё? Разве им не достаточно друг друга?

Чанмин запутался где-то посередине своих мыслей, он настолько ни в чём не уверен. Он устал, он хочет тепла и спокойствия.

Это не должно мешать им и стоять между ними тоже не должно. Это всего лишь прошлое.

Чанмин вспоминает первые месяцы, проведённые с Джеджуном, когда они только встретились в Японии. Он вспоминает грусть в его глазах, невысказанную боль, такую чувствительную ранимость. Чанмин знает причины, не может не знать.

— Мин?.. — тихий голос.

Чанмин закрывает глаза и не поворачивается, слыша приближающиеся шаги, чувствуя как прогибается диван, ощущая тёплые пальцы на своем запястье.

— Мини.

Как в таком простом обращении может быть столько эмоций? Волнение, расстройство, просьба, успокоение... Как?

Он не хочет отвечать, не хочет открывать глаза.

Есть мгновения, когда он может сломаться, расплакаться, попытаться сбросить с плеч свой груз. Но сейчас он еще слишком слаб для этого, он не сможет пережить последствий, по крайней мере, он в этом не уверен.

Джеджун вздыхает.

Чанмин не видит этого, он даже не слышит — он просто знает.

— Мини, я никогда не спрашивал, но... — пробежав пальцами от кисти до локтя и обратно, Джеджун переплетает их пальцы, мягко сжимая сплетённые ладони, продолжает: — Почему ты уехал в Японию? Почему не остался дома, твоя семья скучает... я знаю как ты любишь их. Почему?

Этот ровный тихий тон, что-то разбивается в ночи. Может, призраки опять прячутся?

В последнюю неделю Джеджуну редко удавалось заставить их отступить.

Чанмин наконец облегчённо вздыхает, только сейчас осознав, как напряжен он был всё это время, и поворачивается к своему собеседнику. Упрямая улыбка тут же неконтролируемо всплывает на его губах.

— Дже, тебе нужно перестать использовать так много лака и средств для укладки, по ночам ты похож на насупившегося дикобраза!

Джеджун фыркает и пытается пригладить торчащие в разные стороны волосы.

— Я надеялся на твоё плохое зрение, — оправдывается он.

— Это, знаешь ли, сложно не заметить. У тебя причёска в духе молодого Майкла Джексона.

— Эй, это больно! Моё самолюбие и так постоянно страдает от общения с тобой.

— Я думал, оно у тебя, наоборот, поднимается.

— Ну да, конечно, мистер Идеальная-Сварливая-Жена!

— Что-то не клеится, Джеджун, и жена, и мистер в одном предложении. Или ты мистером называешь меня, а себя женой?

— Если это способ перевести тему разговора, то можешь просто так и сказать, не обязательно штурмовать мой мозг в четыре часа ночи, — Джеджун пытается встать, но их всё еще переплетённые пальцы не позволяют сделать этого.

— Не уходи, я отвечу, — Чанмин тянет его обратно, пытается уронить себе на колени, но Джеджун на редкость упрямый и соглашается разве что сесть рядом.

Задумываясь на мгновение, он взвешивает слова и поступки, когда-то им совершенные, оценивая их.

— Я думал тогда, что нас не оставят в покое поклонники, пресса, все. Я хотел получить свой покой. А ещё я хотел, чтобы меня оценили не как бывшего участника самой известной бла-бла-бла в Азии поп-группы. Хотел быть просто Щимом Чанмином без всяких эпитетов, способным на то, на что способен — не меньше, но и не больше. Без поблажек, недооценивания, предубеждений. Казалось, что всё это есть тут, в Токио. Уважение, стремление, поддержка, да много чего, на самом деле. Я решил, что простой путь мне не нужен, и уехал от всего и всех. Думаю, это было правильное решение. Работа нашлась почти сразу, не легко, но не подачкой. Поклонники тоже развеялись достаточно быстро. Я никогда не жалел о своём выборе.

Он обдумывает сказанное и кивает удовлетворённо.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так, — Джеджун явно напрягается на мгновение, но расслабляется и улыбается ему. — На самом деле, я думал, может ты жалеешь, что приехал.

— Это еще почему?

— Семья... не знаю...

Джеджун выглядит каким-то непривычно застенчивым и близким.

Все призраки действительно сбежали.

Чанмин тянется к родным губам, целует их, обхватывает лицо Джеджуна ладонями, проводит пальцами по складочке между бровей, разглаживая её, и на редкость просто упивается их близостью. Джеджун больше не упирается и отвечает на поцелуи, сжимая его в объятиях, придавая им лёгкий привкус отчаянья, но Чанмин не хочет обращать на это внимание.

— Мини.. — шепчет Джеджун, сдавленно, задушенно. — Чанмин...

— Не дуйся больше, твои растрёпанные волосы — слишком редкая картина, и они делают тебя невыносимо милым.

— О, Мини...

Опять. В простом обращении сотни чувств, и все они ему не нравятся.

Чанмин отодвигается и смотрит в глаза Джеджуну. Ему нужны ответы, они необходимы ему. Он видит отчётливую вспышку боли и...

Джеджун как умелый фокусник прячет всё за маской одобрительного понимания, которую Чанмин лицезреет уже вторую неделю. Впервые он так яростно хочет разбить её. Подковырнуть ногтём с краю, сорвать так грубо, как только возможно, вытянуть, выкорчевать всё, что за ней прячется.

Как же давно он не испытывал такой ярости.

Маска меняется — твердеет, сообщая ему, что её владелец тонко улавливает изменения его настроения.

— Ты не хочешь говорить, так ведь? — глядя прямо в глаза, сквозь зубы шипит он.

— Что тебя сердит, Чанмин? О чём ты так хочешь меня спросить? — Джеджун собран и спокоен.

Чёртова игра!

— А ты сам ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — почти кричит он, вдруг понимая, что они оба уже стоят.

— О чём? В чём ты меня подозреваешь?

— Да пошел ты!

Он хочет уйти, закрыться в комнате, не видеть этих лживых глаз. Но Джеджун ловит его за руку.

— Чанмин, поговори со мной!

— О чём, чёрт подери? Мне надоело играть в игру "ничего не происходит"!

— Что тебя так мучает? Что я делаю не так?

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь! Меня достали твои понимающие взгляды, правильные слова, ходишь за мной, вздыхаешь, звонишь, словно мне три года. Решил побыть жертвой, да, Джеджун? Хочется экстрима?

— Я волнуюсь! — Джеджун наконец выходит из себя, и хотя маска с него не падает, всё же множество эмоций потоком струится из-под неё.

— За кого, за себя? Да ничего с тобой не случится! Всегда будет кто-то, кто с радостью подберёт тебя и обогреет.

Чанмин желает о своих словах в ту же минуту, как они сорвались с его языка, но он слишком зол, чтобы взять их обратно.

Джеджун грустнеет, его взгляд становится острым, а плечи непривычно прямыми. И то, что он сейчас напоминает Чанмину что-то из прошлого, причиняет нестерпимую боль, сильнее, чем от любого удара. Немое подтверждение его догадок. Крик, сообщающий о его ошибках и о том, что его жизнь — ошибка, что он сделал неправильный выбор. Ужасно неправильный!

Кажется, он сейчас упадет. Осознание. Принятие.

Чанмин пятится, словно накрытый волной, смывшей все звуки.

Он смутно понимает, что Джеджун что-то говорит, наверное резкое и грубое, такое же острое, как и его собственные слова. Но та боль, что сейчас обжигает его грудь, намного-намного сильнее, настолько, что невозможно дышать.

И всё, что он может сделать сейчас, в этот момент — это сбежать, дождаться утра и спрятаться на работе за звуконепроницаемым стеклом, подальше от этих глаз, дальше от этой боли, как можно дальше.

Джеджун не следует за ним.

Предсказуемо. Остаётся позади, один, в тёмном ночном зале.

 

~*~

 

Сколько можно прятаться от самого себя? Избегать правды? Уходить от ответственности?

Два дня они не видят друг друга. Чанмин задаётся вопросом, как им это удаётся? Притом, что они живут вместе, и оба приходят домой ежедневно.

Насколько хорошо нужно узнать другого человека, чтобы избегать его так успешно?

Его почти пугают собственные выводы, пугает такая редкая близость.

Он как-то подсознательно знает, что Джеджуна не будет дома днём, знает, что Джеджун не захочет его видеть вечером. И Чанмин уходит на работу к полуночи и находится там всё оставшееся до рассвета время, проводя в их квартире только день.

Так сложилось, что он живёт днём, а Джеджун ночью.

Сколько времени продлится этот бойкот? Кто сорвётся первым?

Чанмин прячется в студии — удобно устроившись на широком красном диване, поставленном в вестибюле для посетителей и уже второй день используемом им как место для сна, вернее, для ночного времяпрепровождения, потому что спать он всё равно не может.

Угрожающих, уродливых призраков стало больше.

Чp анмин удивлённо понимает, что придя утром домой, он отчаянно ищет следы того, что Джеджун ночевал тут, в их уютной светлой квартире. Он заглядывает в холодильник, ища недоеденный йогурт или надрезанное яблоко. Он проверяет, сколько осталось яиц, и даже считает пакетики чая. Заглядывает в мусорное ведро.

Как он мог стать настолько сумасшедшим?

Чанмин ненавидит себя за это. Но не в силах остановиться идёт в ванную и трогает белую мочалку — мокрую, ароматную, знакомую.

Он сам не замечает, как прижимает её к лицу, вдыхая глубоко-глубоко, упиваясь запахом таким знакомым, что... В груди всё сжимается, и дышать невозможно. Запах порождает тысячи воспоминаний, обрывки слов, взглядов, прикосновений. Словно целая жизнь проскальзывает у него перед глазами — чужая жизнь, не его. Счастливые лица, шутливые фразы, тёплые нежные объятия. Бесконечность, которая отдалилась так незаметно и так катастрофически далеко, что он уже не верит, что это действительно был он, что это были они.

Он не знает, как исправить ситуацию, кому звонить, кого звать. Он ходит по их маленькому миру, где нет ничего личного, только общее. Где в каждой вещи скрыты слова и действия. Словно рассказы незнакомой волшебной истории, наполненной всем, чего у него уже нет.

Чанмин почти готов переступить через упрямство и гордость, почти.

 

~*~

 

Когда в восемь вечера Чанмин слышит, что входная дверь открывается, он настолько запутан в чувствах, охвативших его, что как маленький ребёнок прячется в ванной. И как только щеколда повёрнута, он остро ощущает невероятную логику своих действий.

И что теперь делать?

Сидеть тут до утра, притворяясь, что его нет? Выйти и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Выйти и уйти на работу, хлопнув дверью? Выйти и задать, наконец, свои вопросы? Выйти и рассказать Джеджуну правду?

Как поступить?

Он слышит приближающиеся шаги, и вроде бы слегка отступившие, переплетённые, запутанные чувства вновь набрасываются на него.

Чанмин хочет увидеть Джеджуна. Они не виделись пять дней, он скучает, он волнуется, он злится. Ему так нестерпимо больно, что он расцарапал в кровь ладони и обгрыз ногти под корень. Ему так страшно, что по ночам он прячется под пыльным бежевым одеялом, дрожа.

Как быть?

— Если хочешь, я уйду.

Чанмин вздрагивает от холодности в голосе за дверью. Как давно он не слышал столько равнодушия в нём.

Возможно, это придаёт ему силы для ещё одной битвы с собой и с неизбежностью?

Щёлкнув замком, он медленно открывает дверь, стараясь выглядеть как можно спокойнее, как можно сильнее, как можно увереннее.

Джеджун стоит напротив двери, ровный и собранный. Чанмин настолько хорошо его знает, что видит тысячи признаков волнения, неодобрения, боли. Видит усталость, затаившуюся на дне его глаз. Но всё это отслеживает только его разум, глаза же упиваются красотой своего любовника.

Конечно, Джеджун всегда был красив какой-то сияющей, искрящейся красотой, не человеческой порою, эльфийской, быть может. Чанмин всегда это видел, всегда помнил, но настолько привык, что почти не замечал. Красота Джеджуна: тонкие линии скул; алые губы, слишком эротичные для мужчины; большие острые глаза, слишком правильные, слишком притягательные; ровные крылья носа; мягкие линии шеи; выступающие ключицы; прямые плечи; широкая грудь... Джеджун походит на куклу — неподвижный, мраморно-белый, неземной, холодный.

— Поговорим? — Джеджун делает приглашающий жест в сторону зала, разбивая наваждение, сковавшее Чанмина.

Как же долго он на него смотрит? Минуты, часы, секунды?

Они садятся на диван, и тишина натягивается, словно тетива лука. Воздух трещит от напряжения. Они не смотрят друг на друга, словно заворожённые глядя в одну и ту же точку — бордовый абажур.

Джеджун наконец вздыхает и поворачивается к нему.

— Чанмин, послушай, это неправильно. Мы не можем избегать друг друга из-за глупой ссоры. Разве это самое худшее, что я когда-либо тебе говорил? Не думаю, — он запинается, но продолжает: — Прости мне мои слова, я хотел сделать тебе больно, я... Прости меня.

Чанмин чувствует себя ужасно неловко и глупо: он не знает, о чём говорит Джеджун. Что такого он сказал, что просит прощение? Это кажется невероятно неправильным. Но что ему сделать? Сказать Джеджуну, что он был глух к его колкостям, сказать, что боль ему причинили совсем не слова, а... Впрочем, этого он говорить не собирается.

Ситуация начинает казаться ему до смешного нелепой.

— Не стоит, я и сам хорош.

Он действительно ожидает, как лицо Джеджуна растает, станет мягким и родным, улыбающимся и ярким. Но этого отчего-то не происходит. Он всё такой же серьёзный и напряжённый.

— Поговори со мной.

Всё так просто, что хочется смеяться.

Конечно, Джеджун не отпустит его так, без объяснений, без слов. Он чувствует Чагмина слишком глубоко, чтобы игнорировать свои ощущения, и Чанмин даже не может его в этом обвинить, он поступил бы точно так же. Только сейчас ему следует решить, что он скажет, придумать, какая игра и какая ложь приведут к правильным результатам. Но в его распоряжении такое же оружие — знание.

Сейчас, сидя напротив Джеджуна, он не сомневается в том, что никогда не хочет его отпускать. Он не сдастся так легко.

— Я не знаю как, — опустив голову, шепчет он.

— Просто скажи, что тебя мучает? Почему ты считаешь, что я не пойму? Я знаю тебя слишком давно, чтобы чему-то удивляться. Ты сделал что-то, о чём жалеешь или в чём сомневаешься?

Джеджун действительно невероятен, разве нет?

— Скажи мне, Дже, есть ли поступки, о которых ты до сих пор жалеешь?

— Конечно, есть.

— Было ли так, что ты делал выбор за других, зная, что не имеешь на это права?

Глаза Джеджуна становятся пустыми, как бывает всегда, когда он уходит в воспоминания о прошлом. Он долго молчит, и Чанмин может видеть пелену боли на его лице.

— Да.

Всего одно слово.

— Ты исправил это?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я не посмел, выбор был сделан, и у меня не было возможности всё вернуть.

— Ты в этом уверен?

Снова молчание, на этот раз более болезненное. Кажется, что Джеджун переживает моменты своего прошлого. Чанмин жадно желает знать, что именно.

— Мини... — слабый шепот с придыханием, и Джеджун придвигается к нему так несмело и робко, так боязливо кладёт ладони на его грудь, что это ранит Чанмина.

Чего он боится? Что его оттолкнут? Что не позволят?

— Мини, ты не веришь мне? Сомневаешься в моих чувствах?

Глаза Джеджуна переполнены виной и болью, такой яркой, что она почти затмевает голос его совести. Джеджун придвигается ещё ближе, прижимаясь к нему, вглядываясь в лицо, изучая глаза.

— Потому что я никогда не говорил, что я к тебе чувствую? Потому что я никогда не признавался? Но... Чанмин, я... я надеялся, что ты и так знаешь, знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя, как ты нужен мне, и как я счастлив тут с тобой...

Чанмин чувствует, как в нём всё освещается, словно зажигается огонёк в глубине его кровоточащей души.

Он тянется к родным губам, вдруг отчётливо понимая, как же он скучал по ним, по Джеджуну, по его прикосновениям, по тому уюту, что он с собой всегда несёт, по их дому, по ним.

Его пальцы уже под жёсткой тканью белой рубашки Джеджуна, за поясом его брюк — гладят, ласкают, любят.

Джеджун зацеловывает его лицо, в каком-то отчаянии тянет за волосы, шепча несвязные слова: "Мой... Всегда... Наше... Правильно... Никогда... Забудем...".

И Чанмин позволяет себе утонуть в этом мгновении, больше не думая и не анализируя, разрешая чувствам нести его своим потоком, ничего не боясь, отдаваясь.

Тогда, когда он уже почти погрузился в глубокие воды удовлетворения, в его сознании — всего на миг — вспыхивает мысль о том, что это, всё это — мучительно неправильно. Но тело Джеджуна слишком гибкое, пальцы слишком умелые, его нежность слишком нужная, а любовь — желанная. Чанмин обязан попробовать научиться жить заново — для себя, для него.

 

 

**5.**

 

Призраки отступили в тень — отпуская, снова позволяя дышать. Чанмин старается забыть о них, не думать о проходящем времени, не считать мгновения и ласки, не считать взгляды и нежные слова. Старается забыть о минутах, и это помогает. Их дом снова становиться сосудом, наполненным смехом и уютом.

Настоящее счастье?

Украденные поцелуи, заимствованные улыбки, ворованные дни.

— Вот, я закончил, — Джеджун с гордостью кладет перед ним на журнальный столик стопку коричневых тетрадок.

— Уже? — удивляется Чанмин.

— Что значит "уже"? Я писал её целый год!

— Кто просил тебя делать это от руки?

— Компьютер убивает моё вдохновение и мысли.

— Думаю, твои мысли убивает что-то другое, но явно не компьютер, — бурчит себе под нос Чанмин, беря верхнюю тетрадку на которой красуется цифра "1".

— Я всё слышу! — Джеджун садится рядом с ним, отодвигая в сторону открытый ноутбук, — Я хочу, чтобы ты её прочитал первый. Ничего такого, я просто пробую. Мне хотелось освободиться от каких-то определённых идей и сюжетов, чем были переполнены задания, которые нам давали в университете. Хотелось написать что-то лёгкое и прозрачное. Так что это несколько невесомых историй, не очень связанных друг с другом. Ещё там, наверное, тысячи ошибок, ты знаешь, как я путаюсь иногда.

Джеджун застенчиво улыбается, ожидая его реакции.

— Успокойся Дже, я уверен, у тебя хорошо получилось, все учителя обожали твои несуразные рассказики, разве нет?

— И это ты называешь поддержкой?

— Ты не по адресу. Я раскритикую каждое предложение, так и знай.

Угроза почему-то не достигает своей цели, и Джеджун, вместо того чтобы хмуриться и ворчать, как он всегда делает в таких ситуациях, улыбается от уха до уха.

— Именно на это я и рассчитывал!

— Кто ты? И где то скулящее чудовище, с которым я живу? — подтрунивает Чанмин.

— Просто это настолько ты, Мини.

— И что бы это значило?

Джеджун уже встаёт и, хихикая, направляется в спальню.

— Давай сходим сегодня в "Цубасу"? Хочу их рамена, — говорит он уже в самых дверях их спальни.

— Ответ, как я понимаю, тебе не нужен? Эй, хён! — стараясь не смеяться, кричит ему в след Чанмин.

— На предложения, где фигурирует "еда", у тебя всегда один и тот же ответ. И не смей звать меня хёном! — Джеджун снова появляется в дверном проёме, ухмыляясь.

— Почему, хён, ты же мой хён!

— Грр... потому что, во-первых, в твоих устах это либо издёвка, либо завуалированное оскорбление, а во-вторых, я твой любовник, с хёнами не спят.

— С последним пунктом не согласен, Джае-кун... ай! Молчу! — Чанмин потирает ушибленное подушкой место. — Ты такой агрессивный, хён! Ай... Ей!

— Так ты готов, или мне идти одному? — Джеджун поигрывает очередным плюшевым оружием, на этот раз в виде голубого зайца, в его глазах искорки удовольствия и счастья.

— Тебя одного отпустишь, потом отгоняй от подъезда поклонников.

Чанмин встаёт и, взяв пиджак, направляется к входной двери.

— Ревнуешь, Мини?

— Переживаю за них, они же не выдержат в твоём обществе и недели.

— О, какой ты, оказывается, выносливый. Хочешь, я оставлю тебя в покое?

— Нет уж, спасибо, кто готовить-то будет?

 

~*~

 

— Дже, почему ты так поздно?

— Умм.. прости, репетировали новую программу. Я уже её ненавижу, а она ещё даже не вышла на экраны, — Джеджун устало бредёт в комнату и, плюхнувшись на диван, пытается стянуть туфли, при этом не развязывая шнурков и не нагибаясь.

— До двенадцати?! Они у вас всё же садисты. Хорошо, что радио — это прямой эфир, мне не приходится торчать в студии до полуночи, репетируя реплики. Давай помогу.

Чанмин приседает и, развязав шнурки Джеджуна, снимает его тугую обувь.

— Ты же знаешь, тут тоже такое редко. Только иногда, если программа ночная, например, или особо тупая звезда. Помнишь, как нас снимали по пять часов и больше, когда мы только приехали? Мы повторяли фразу за фразой, ничего не понимая, напуганные дети вдалеке от родины.

— Это был хороший опыт, тебе не кажется?

— Тебе, наверное, тренинга не хватило. До него я думал, что голодаю, наивный. Вот пятнадцать часов в день в танцевальном зале без еды — это действительно голодание.

— Чего это тебя на воспоминания потянуло? — Чанмин садится рядом с Джеджуном и протягивает ему чашечку горячего чая.

— Не знаю, напомнило что-то. Разве ты не вспоминаешь Мин? — благодарно кивает Джеджун, делаясь мягким и бархатным, таким, как всегда бывает, когда он доволен.

— Иногда да. Вряд ли бы я выдержал тренинг, если бы не все вы, — искренне сознаётся Чанмин.

— У меня так же. Была цель, но столько раз хотелось всё бросить и сбежать. Ребята всегда были рядом. А ещё, знаешь, Мини, я думаю, нас всех четверых останавливало от ухода осознание того, что некому будет заботиться о тебе. Мы очень волновались, ты казался таким хрупким и ранимым, мы должны были быть рядом, чтобы помогать тебе.

Джеджун смотрит на него с такой нежностью и любовью. И нельзя понять, относятся ли они к тем далёким временам или же это нынешние чувства, соединяющие их двоих.

— Ты такая мамочка, Дже, уверен, только ты хотел надо мной кудахтать, — неспособный на достаточно ехидный тон, Чанмин шепчет, разглядывая красный абажур.

— Неправда, ребята волновались! Юно всё время давал мне задания за тобой присматривать. Чунсу ходил за тобой, помнишь, он всегда тебе всё объяснял и показывал. Особенно по вокалу, только тебе и никого другому. Ючон просто появился последним, но он сразу же тебя полюбил.

— Господи, Дже, я сейчас расплачусь! Откуда в тебе столько сентиментальности?

Он действительно тронут, воспоминания настолько свежи, словно всё это было вчера: маленькая квартирка, поспешные завтраки, репетиции, упражнения, школьные уроки; а ещё шутки, игры глубокой ночью; окутывающая, понимающая тишина, поддержка в боли, поддержка в счастье, любовь.

— Я не хочу забывать, это очень важные для меня воспоминания. Самые ценные, можно сказать.

— Хотел бы вернуться? — осторожно спрашивает Чанмин.

— Нет, не думаю. Но хочу сохранить каждую частичку нашего прошлого. А ты?

— Не знаю, вряд ли, сомневаюсь, что хотел бы отдать еще пару лет сцене.

— Мин... — выдыхает Джеджун и придвигается ближе, чтобы обнять его за шею, поцеловать в лоб, поглаживая пальцами загривок, положить свою голову ему на плечо. — Мы уже всё исправили, так ведь? Теперь всё хорошо. Я думал, что никогда больше не смогу улыбаться по-настоящему, думал, что не смогу ничего чувствовать. Все эмоции казались такими незначительными по сравнению... по сравнению с тем, что было. Ну и как найти в обычной жизни такой же поток внимания, любви, желания — как есть у артиста, стоящего на сцене?

— Ей, не раскисай, — Чанмин обнимает его плечи и трётся носом о сильно пахнущую косметикой черную макушку, целует её, — а то отправлю в ванную мыть голову.

Джеджун фыркает и поднимает на него глаза.

— Разве я так не красив? Томо-сан сегодня очень постарался! — глаза Джеджуна святятся теплотою и радостью.

— В следующий раз я более серьёзно поговорю с Томо-саном, и он не будет лапать моего любовника — это раз, а два — будет более бережным к его красивым волосам.

— О, Мини, ты только что назвал мои волосы красивыми, давай отметим этот день в календаре и будем праздновать каждый год как "День красивых волос Ким Джеджуна".

— Дурак! — еле удерживаясь от смеха, сообщает Чанмин. — Мне твоего "Дня великого Карри" и "Дня, когда Щим Чанмин посетил прачечную" вполне хватает.

— Пойду за календарём.

— А ну ни с места!

Чанмин тянет его на себя, опрокидывая на диван и прижимая собственным телом, целует в губы. Это ведь единственный способ заставить его забыть о своей идее или даже оставить её совсем. Но губы Джеджуна как всегда слишком мягкие, послушные, сладкие, он слишком хорошо пахнет всеми этими лаками и гелями, так что от него невозможно оторваться. Чанмин запускает руки ему под рубашку и гладит белый живот, ощущая, как пальцы Джеджуна проскальзывают ему за пояс джинсов, лаская.

Они оба хихикают, стараясь не прервать поцелуй.

Как же ему хорошо в своём маленьком мирке, поделённом на двоих.

 

~*~

 

— Дже, твоя мама звонила и оставила тебе сообщение. Что с твоим телефоном? — спрашивает Чанмин, проходя на кухню.

— Батарейка сдохла еще днём. Чего она тебе-то звонила? — Джеджун мелко нарезает морковку, но оборачивается к входящему.

— Не удивительно, после того, как ты его в ванной искупал.

— Это ты его скинул!

— Скажи мне, кто с собой в душ таскает мобильные телефоны?

— Я ждал звонка.

— Очень хотелось бы посмотреть, как бы ты отвечал, когда мы оба были в душе, и я...

— Прекращай! Что там с моей мамой? — Джеджун хмурится, недовольный его репликой.

— Тоже мне невинное создание. Они купили билеты и сообщили когда прилетят — 12 августа, — говорит Чанмин, садясь на стол и начиная воровать с доски кусочки уже порезанных яблок и помидоров.

— Так это же через четыре месяца!

— Я знаю, но она, кажется, боялась, что у тебя есть планы на лето, и решила дать тебе время всё спланировать. Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы она знала, где ты живёшь? Если ты не хочешь, чтобы она знала о нас, то я понимаю и смогу пожить в гостинице...

— Дело не в этом, Чанмин. Она знает, что я в Японии, знает мой телефон, я не хочу... не хочу, чтобы она волновалась за меня и мою жизнь, — сбивчиво объясняет Джеджун.

— А так она не волнуется, по-твоему?

— Я прятался тут от всех, помнишь? Я не хотел, чтобы меня нашли, и уж тем более не хотел, чтобы это случилось внезапно, только из-за того, что мама им дала мой адрес.

— Ты мог бы попросить её не говорить никому.

— Ты её не знаешь, она бы рассказала, потому что волнуется, и потому что её так легко уговорить и переубедить.

— Черт, иногда ты действительно слишком сложный, — вздыхает Чанмин, кладя на язык очередную дольку яблока.

— Совсем нет. И хватит воровать, скоро всё будет готово, если ты, конечно, не съешь половину до этого. Иди, помой руки.

— Да, мамочка, слушаюсь, мамочка.

— Сейчас получишь ложкой по лбу, деточка.

Три недели выторгованного, отвоёванного у призраков времени. Три недели — слишком мало.

 

**6.**

 

Весна полностью завладела погодой, и ночи теперь приходят поздно, ворчливо пытаясь отодвинуть смеющееся солнце в сторону, иногда привлекая в союзники тучи и дожди.

Небо пахнет летом, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Окна домов открыты, впуская тёплый ветерок, прогоняя закостеневшую заморозь.

Чанмин бредёт привычной дорогой домой, как всегда в эту пору выйдя на несколько станций раньше, чтобы поблуждать по тихим цветущим улочкам их загородного района. Тут уютно и светло: приветливые соседи, смешливые дети, улыбающиеся прохожие. Тут всё с привкусом семьи и покоя. Правильной, счастливой жизни. Гуляя по таким местам, сложно представить, что люди за стенами своих домов могут быть хоть чем-то недовольны, или что их жизнь не отражает полной картинки рая на земле.

Джеджун выбрал это место.

Поправляя ремень своей тяжелой сумки, Чанмин сворачивает в последний проулок, уже видя их дом — двухэтажное бежевое здание с белыми верандами, обвитыми плющом и красной розой.

Хотя он никогда не признавался в этом, он любит их дом, любит розовый кафель на просторной веранде, любит яркую оранжевую крышу с окошками, которые они открывают летом, и через которые они, развлекая себя по ночам, считают звёзды или рисуют по их очертаниям невероятных животных. Любит голубые занавески на кухне, из-за которых они ссорились бесчисленное количество раз, любит эти "девчачьи" розовые кусты, в последние два года поселившиеся на их веранде, и так и норовящие оплести ещё и окна спальни. Воспоминания яркими картинками мелькают в его голове.

 

— Они к тебе тянутся, — подтрунивает Чанмин в очередной раз, глядя как Джеджун заботливо подрезает колючие ветки, придавая кусту форму.

— Почему же ко мне? Вполне вероятно, что к тебе! — Джеджун жмурится и поправляет модные очки, так несуразно смотрящиеся с его пижамными штанами.

— Это же не я разговариваю с ними каждое утро, уговаривая расцвести побыстрее.

— Ты поливаешь их, Мини.

— Только по твоей просьбе.

— Давай купим белый куст? Я уже спросил у Мизуки-сан, она согласилась, даже обещала приготовить место.

— Дже, тебе что этого мало?

— Хочу чтобы было как в сказке, тебе красные розы, а мне белые, — Джеджун улыбается своей невероятной улыбкой, и у Чанмина нет сил отказать, как нет желания придумывать новые колкости. Иногда для разнообразия можно и уступить, так ведь?

Сейчас, спустя год после этого разговора, по веранде первого этажа медленно ползёт вверх, цепляясь тонкими веточками, белая роза.

Здесь нет ничего, что не вызывало бы в нём воспоминания. Это их дом.

Огонёк на втором этаже сообщает, что Джеджун дома. Чанмин улыбается и бессознательно ускоряет шаг.

Как можно насытиться чувством, что тебя кто-то ждет? Чувством законченности, в мягкой тишине окутывающей тебя в твоём доме. В доме, где время года не имеет значения, ведь там всегда лето.

Он достаёт ключи с плюшевым брелком, улыбаясь ему, открывает входную дверь.

В зале горит свет и, проходя, Чанмин задумывается, почему Джеджун не включил так любимую им красную лампу. Задумывается всего на миг.

Может ли судьба, бог, удача, выбрать подходящий момент для атаки? Такой, когда ты будешь к этому готов? Такой, когда твоё сердце не переполнено любовью и теплотой? Такой, когда ты закрыт от мира в маленькой скорлупке своего сознания? Такой, когда ты готов принять удар и обороняться?

Гостиная залита светом, а красная лампа тоскливо ждет своей очереди.

На их бежевом уютном диване сидит Джеджун в объятиях… в объятиях слишком знакомого Чанмину человека. Их взгляды встречаются почти мгновенно, и Чанмин видит боль, непонимание и упрёк в этих всегда добрых и заботливых глазах.

Плечи Джеджуна вздрагивают в сдавленном рыдании. Он ведь так редко плачет! Чанмин не видит его лица, оно покоится у гостя на плече, любовно прижимающего его ближе. Чужие пальцы запутаны в чёрных мягких волосах, умело перебирают их, слишком привычно, слишком интимно.

А потом Джеджун приподнимает голову, и его всегда тёплые пальцы касаются чужих губ, скользят по чужим щёкам, ласкают чужие веки и лоб — словно желая большей близости, большей...

Чанмин не уверен, что когда-либо сможет дышать опять, не уверен, что сможет говорить, видеть, понимать. Он отчаянно цепляется за стену, стараясь стоять, желая отвернуться, но не способный не смотреть.

Боль? Нет, агония души и тела.

Но он должен выпрямиться, он всегда знал, что это случится, и они знали. Чанмин может прочитать это во взгляде Юно. Прочитать по его напряженному подбородку, по его объятиям, по прямой спине. Он не пришёл отвоёвывать, он пришёл забрать то, что принадлежит ему, всегда принадлежало, и только по воле судьбы и какого-то небесного провидения ненадолго досталось Чанмину.

В момент, когда Джеджун наконец оборачивается и встречается с Чанмином взглядом, он успевает собраться настолько, насколько способен, настолько, чтобы охранять свою гордость и достоинство, даже если сердце он уберечь не смог.

 

~*~

 

Джеджун поправляет диванные подушки, вытирает несуществующую пыль и переставляет местами фотографии на тумбочках. Не замечая Чанмина, он то застывает на долгое мгновение, то опять идёт к дивану, чтобы в очередной раз что-то перевернуть и встряхнуть. Когда очередь в очередной раз доходит до фотографий, он, наконец, останавливается, поднимает голову и, глядя куда-то мимо Чанмина, говорит:

— Зачем? Почему ты сказал им, что не знаешь, где я?

Наверное, это голос Джеджуна и вся общая ситуация разжигает в нём такую горячую злость. За себя, за глупость. На Джеджуна за двуличность. На Юно за... за то, что он Юно. За то, что пришёл и разрушил его жизнь.

— А ты, конечно, не понимаешь, — ядовито шипит он.

Джеджун замирает, его лицо становится строгим и закрытым — заостряя черты, подчёркивая всё ещё красные глаза, выделяя его красоту.

— Нет, я не понимаю, почему ты соврал близким нам обоим людям, что не видел меня очень давно, когда мы вот уже четыре года живем вместе? Не понимаю, почему ты не сказал об их звонке мне? Я совершенно этого не понимаю, Чанмин!

Этот холодный тон бесит его ещё сильнее, и Чанмин сжимает кулаки, вдруг ощущая, как же яростно он хочет ударить Джеджуна, впервые желая причинить ему боль, сломать, мучить.

— И почему ты всё ещё тут? — с ненавистью кричит он, проглатывая окончание фразы, крутящейся у него на языке: "Почему ты не ушёл с Юно?"

Джеджун вздрагивает и отступает, на его лице можно прочесть вспышку боли и непонимание, но он опять делает шаг вперёд.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, Мин, — уже мягко говорит он.

Возможно, тут его силы заканчиваются, или же боль от потери слишком велика для него, но он не в состоянии больше играть в эти игры.

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? — кричит он, выпуская на свободу всю свою ненависть и боль. — Что ты запиваешь и затрахиваешь все эти годы? Случайно не свою безответную любовь? Так вот она, перед тобой, свободная и жаждущая воссоединения. Думаю, у тебя была неплохая практика, теперь ты сможешь достойно удовлетворять Юно! Иди, подставляй свою задни...

Чанмин не заканчивает, потому что кулак Джеджуна врезается в его челюсть.

На мгновение свет и звуки исчезают, а сознание слегка меркнет. Но только для того, чтобы в следующий миг с силой ударить ему по голове.

Первое, что он видит, — это красная лампа, а затем взбешённое лицо Джеджуна. Его чёрные глаза сверкают яростью, прожигая Чанмина.

Джеджун говорит, кладя слова, словно грузы на его плечи:

— А что запиваешь и затрахиваешь все эти годы ты, Чанмин?

Звук закрывающейся двери — ничто, по сравнению со стуком его сердца.

 

 

**7.**

 

Как вычеркнуть из своей жизни воспоминания о ней самой? О десятилетии прожитых дней, обо всех рассветах и закатах, обо всех улыбках и слезах?

Даже если получится забыть то, что заставляло тебя улыбаться, вряд ли выйдет стереть из памяти то, что заставляло плакать.

Он пытается. Он делает всё, что в его силах.

Через неделю Чанмин решает, что нужно избавиться ото всех зрительных воспоминаний.

Он складывает в картонные коробки фотографии, сувениры, чашки и тарелки, фильмы, диванные подушки, журналы, годами лежащие на тумбочке возле кровати. Он убирает всё из ванной: выбрасывает мыло и шампунь, срывает полотенца.

Он хочет, чтобы не осталось ничего.

Он делает это ровно, стараясь не думать. Стараясь не вспоминать значение каждой вещи, стараясь разорвать тугие путы памяти, так крепко связывающие его со всем окружающим.

Это кажется простым: нет вещей — нет чувств.

С каждой новой коробкой, относимой в комнату для гостей, он ощущает, как ненависть и злоба в нём только растут. Сознание умеет защищаться, а за годы можно собрать целую коллекцию обид и обвинений. Чанмин рад, что его коллекция такая большая. Обрывки слов, яркие картинки впечатлений, калейдоскоп раздражения и уколов боли. Перебирая всё это, его душа постепенно замерзает.

Так ведь?

Теперь он знает, что ничего не потерял, теперь он помнит, что он и хотел быть один с самого начала, теперь очевидно, что он потратил эти годы в пустую! И это ещё один повод для ненависти.

Чанмин запирает комнату с воспоминаниями, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам.

У него есть план.

Принеся из магазина тяжёлые пакеты с новыми вещами, он раскладывает их по местам. Пурпурные тарелки и кремовые чашки, кофеварка и новые ножи; шампунь с запахом мяты и такое же мятное мыло, голубая мочалка и синяя зубная щётка; ярко-красное покрывало и стопка новых журналов...

Теперь он точно всё забудет!

К часу ночи он заканчивает и, ощущая себя единственным старым предметом в своём доме, идёт в душ.

Чанмин трёт своё тело, надеясь содрать слои чужих поцелуев и прикосновений. Пытаясь смыть грязь взглядов и слов, прижечь горячей водой раны от предательства и горечь отверженности, разжигая яркое пламя презрения.

У него всё получится!

Выйдя из ванной, он переставляет мебель. Перетаскивает диван и отодвигает тумбу с телевизором, снимает со стен картины и переставляет обеденный стол. Работа тяжелая и утомительная, она почти не позволяет ему думать. Почти.

За окном рассвет, квартира всё так же похожа на то, чем была раньше, но теперь в ней нет уюта и тепла, она холодная и чужая, как раз под стать ему самому.

Уже уходя в спальню, он ловит взглядом красный огонёк смеющейся ему из угла маленькой с красным абажуром лампы. Чанмин не может её трогать, он не в состоянии к ней приблизиться, коснуться бархатной материи, холодной металлической ножки; он не в силах её убрать.

Лёжа под новым одеялом в темноте зашторенных окон, уставший, изнурённый бессонницей и голодом, Чанмин не может закрыть глаза. Там, за плотными створками век, таятся новые тени и призраки. Тени и призраки его чувств и сожалений, его одиночества и горя. Бестелесные духи так им никогда и не произнесённых слов, не высказанных чувств...

Чанмин не уверен, что сможет жить так ещё хоть сколько-нибудь.

Без него... без него, без себя...

Отчаянно жалея, упиваясь виной и страхом, изнывая от боли и бессилия, он не может его ненавидеть, он не может его презирать. В его сердце нет больше таких чувств, всё, что он может чувствовать, — это обжигающую агонию потери и любви. Любви, которую он от себя скрывал, любви, от которой так искусно отказывался. Любви, которую желал, любви, которую так жадно принял и которая теперь разрывает его тело, пожирает разум, опаляет душу.

Он плачет, не в силах себя остановить, утыкается лицом в подушку, душа рыдания и безмолвно молясь, чтобы это было сном. Чтобы он мог проснуться в нежных объятиях, чтобы тёплые пальцы размеренно перебирали его волосы, как тысячи раз до этого, чтобы губы сцеловывали его слезы, шептали: "люблю... мой... всё хорошо... я с тобой..." И тогда Чанмин расслабится, убаюканный тихим шёпотом и родными руками, и день снова будет солнечным и ярким, таким же счастливым, как все остальные дни.

Но в комнате темно, нет тёплых рук и слов любви, есть только отчаянный стук его разбитого сердца.

Бессильные рыдания в объятиях призраков и теней, всего того, что осталось у него.

Как долго он сможет это выдержать?

 

~*~

 

Стоя перед узорной деревянной дверью новенького токийского здания в самом центре города, Чанмин еще раз проговаривает про себя, зачем сюда пришёл.

Разве они не должны ему хотя бы объяснения?

Разве он не заслужил правды?

И если Юно, покидая их — нет, теперь уже его — квартиру оставил свою визитку с адресом, не значит ли это, что он хотел, чтобы Чанмин пришел?

Он так скучает...

Последние две недели растянулись для него в годы.

Он не знал, что так зависим! Он не догадывался, что настолько привязан, что настолько нуждается в нём, что настолько им живёт. Но теперь Чанмин готов это признать, он готов сказать себе и другим, что любит — любит так отчаянно и сильно, что согласен на всё, согласен на дружбу, согласен на полутона и полуулыбки, согласен на что угодно, лишь бы быть рядом хоть иногда. Лишь бы хоть иногда видеть мягкий румянец смущения на фарфоровой коже, лишь бы хоть иногда безропотно касаться плеча, хоть иногда тонуть в его мыслях и словах, хоть изредка слышать мягкий глубокий голос, заливистый смех/pЧанмин не уверен, что когда-либо сможет дышать опять, не уверен, что сможет говорить, видеть, понимать. Он отчаянно цепляется за стену, стараясь стоять, желая отвернуться, но не способный не смотреть..

Чанмин не знал, что любить — это так. Он не понимал, насколько безнадёжен, что человек, с которым он жил, так глубоко в нём, так глубоко в его мыслях, в его венах.

Стоя у дверей богатого здания, он не может отступить, ему необходимо вернуть хотя бы один лучик своего счастья.

 

~*~

 

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты придёшь, — Юно улыбается свой искренней, живой улыбкой.

Он не слишком изменился за эти годы. Стал ещё мужественнее, ещёе красивее, больше не мальчишеской красотой — красотой мужчины. Всё такой же приветливый и строгий.

Чанмин не может найти в себе силы, чтобы ненавидеть его. Это всё равно, что ненавидеть отца или брата, всё равно, что ненавидеть Джеджуна. Он не может.

— Ну же, проходи! — приглашает Юно и скрывается в глубине квартиры.

Первые шаги самые сложные. Сердце Чанмина бьётся так быстро, что, кажется, всё вокруг заполняется только этим ритмом взбешённого сознания.

Где он?

Коридор... зал... открытая дверь спальни...

Тут везде пусто...

— Будешь что-нибудь пить? У меня есть минералка и соки. Жарко же, хочешь? — Чанмин почти подпрыгивает от неожиданного появления Юно.

— Сок, — глухо бурчит он.

— Садись, я сейчас.

Что это за квартира? Когда Юно успел купить что-то такое дорогое и шикарное? Европейский стиль, широкие окна, белая мебель, большие картины, мягкие ковры. Тут не уютно, тут стильно.

— Я же говорю, садись, нам нужно поговорить. Держи, — Юно опять появляется внезапно, или Чанмин сегодня слишком растерян.

Он старается сосредоточиться на Юно, сосредоточиться на своей цели.

— Поговорить? — наконец осмыслив услышанное, переспрашивает он.

— Ну, ты же не просто так сюда пришёл?

— Нет, но...

— Послушай Чанмин, я... Мы ведь знаем друг друга очень давно, так? Я люблю вас всех. Те годы — лучшие годы в моей жизни. Вы — лучшее, что подарила мне судьба. И я не собираюсь позволить тебе разрушить ни мою, ни свою жизнь, — Юно на мгновение замолкает и отворачивается к окну. — Как оказалось, нас связывает даже больше, чем я думал.

Чанмин замирает от услышанного, перед глазами так ярко вспыхивает картина, которую он видел две недели назад... в их квартире, на их диване, его Джеджун... с другим мужчиной, с Юно.

Он старается заставить себя вспомнить, зачем сюда пришёл.

— Но сначала ответь — почему ты солгал Ючону? — глаза у Юно холодные и пустые, он строго смотрит на него и Чанмин снова ощущает себя пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, опоздавшим на репетицию или сказавшем на интервью что-то не то.

— Я... я не хотел... — он не уверен, что способен произнести это в слух, признаться во всеуслышание. Но разве не за этим он пришел?

Поставив стакан недопитого сока на журнальный столик, Чанмин собирается с мыслями, он не может проиграть на этот раз, не в этой битве. Глубоко вздохнув и стараясь сосредоточиться на деталях, он продолжает:

— Когда Ючон позвонил с предложением записать ещё один альбом, мы с ним немного поговорили, и он рассказывал мне о вас. Мы ведь так долго не общались... Он говорил, что уезжал в Америку, что Чунсу всё ещё занимается музыкой и очень популярен в Корее, он и тут популярен. Что ты работаешь в SM, и что недавно развёлся. Он сказал, что не знает, где Дже... Джеджун... вы искали его, особенно ты...

Чанмин смотрит в такое бесстрастное лицо Юно, ища реакцию, понимание, признаки, которых так ждёт, хоть что-то — но там пусто.

— Я знал, зачем ты ищешь Джеджуна, так же, как и то, что он уйдёт с тобой, как только... То, что случилось — не сюрприз для меня. Я знал, что так будет, — боль возвращается, словно действие обезболивающего подошло к концу. — Я просто хочу его видеть... хочу извиниться...

Он закрывает глаза ладонью. Гордость, боль, любовь, предательство — слишком ядовитый коктейль чувств.

— Ты говорил с Джеджуном обо мне? — Ему это только кажется, или голос Юно пропитан ядом — или, может, жалостью?

— Нет, нет, на самом деле, — заставляет себя ответить Чанмин. — О группе, о прошлом... Мы никогда не говорили о вас. Думаю, он не хотел, а я боялся слушать.

— Значит, ты ничего не знаешь? — в глазах Юно боль.

Его сил хватает только на то, чтобы покачать головой.

Юно молчит, глядя на свои руки, слишком долго молчит, прежде чем сказать:

— Тогда я должен рассказать тебе эту историю.

 

~*~

 

— Я провёл годы, вспоминая и обдумывая каждую деталь этой истории. Пытаясь понять, как это всё случилось, пытаясь понять, где было начало и где был конец. Сначала я уверял себя, что не было у неё ни начала, ни конца., затем — что было только начало, а сейчас — сейчас я уже не знаю, что думать.

Я до сих пор не уверен, когда действительно влюбился в него — было ли это при нашей первой встрече или же после первого поцелуя. Но для себя, в своей памяти я выделяю один момент, тот, когда он изменил мою жизнь, войдя в неё.

Наша первая встреча не обозначилась ни чем, Джеджун просто был одним из новеньких в нашем общежитии SM. Его поселили в соседнюю от меня комнату, но первую неделю я видел его только на занятиях танцем и вокалом.

Кажется, в начале его избегали почти все в нашей группе, но он общался с ребятами из других, старших групп.

Не знаю, почему обратил на него внимание, он был ничем не хуже и не лучше других — он хорошо пел, но ужасно танцевал, его лицо было таким же смазливым, как и у большинства мальчишек в SM. Необычной была только аура, которой он себя окружил. После первого же его дня он стал достоянием всеобщего обсуждения. Дети есть дети, мы всегда выдумывали истории и приписывали новичкам не совершаемые ими поступки, ничего сверхъестественного, простые сплетни гиперактивных подростков.

Первый раз, когда я столкнулся с Джеджуном наедине, отдалил нас ещё больше, даже несмотря на то, что никто из нас не проронил ни слова.

Мы столкнулись в общей ванной общежития и во время умывания сверлили друг друга взглядами. Меня серьёзно пугала его холодность, он казался неестественным, ненастоящим шестнадцатилетним парнем, хотя вполне возможно, что я больше боялся слухов, которые к тому времени окружали его персону.

Прошло три недели, приближались школьные летние каникулы, и в общежитии стояла духота. Именно тогда случилась наша "настоящая первая встреча", как я её для себя называю. Воспоминания о ней настолько ярки в моём сознании и сейчас, что, кажется, не было всех этих лет и всех тех событий, словно нам всё еще по шестнадцать и мы голодные подростки, сидящие всю ночь на кухне общежития.

Всего одна минута заставила меня не просто изменить моё мнение о Джеджуне, а перевернула всю мою жизнь — заставила, как я думаю, влюбиться в него.

Это был субботний вечер, многие из наших ребят уезжали на выходные к родителям, так что общежитие оставалось полупустым. В те выходные почти все мои друзья разъехались. Я угрюмо брёл на кухню в надежде найти в общем холодильнике недоеденную кем-нибудь еду, но, зайдя на кухню, увидел совершенно невероятную картину: парень, которого считали бессердечным и холодным, разыгрывал любовную сцену для трёх дамплинс на сковородке! Он ворковал, изменяя голос под разных персонажей, заставлял их палочками танцевать и улыбаться яркими улыбками кетчупа. Как можно себе такое представить?

После минутного шока я опёрся на дверной косяк, стараясь не упасть от смеха. Думаю, Джеджун испугался того, что был застукан за таким ребячеством, но, увидев, как я давлюсь смехом, он тоже начал смеяться — то ли от моего покрасневшего лица, то ли от глупой ситуации. Так или иначе, всю следующую ночь мы провели на этой самой кухне, по-дружески разделив шесть кусочков его танцующих дамплинс и говоря обо всём на свете. К утру, как бывает только в молодости, мы уже были лучшими друзьями, а к концу выходных стали самыми близкими друг другу людьми.

Не было ничего, чего я бы о нём не знал, не было ничего, чего не знал бы обо мне он. Это не изменилось ни через год, ни через пять. В Джеджуне есть что-то такое необычное, что делает его особенным для твоего сердца, на что неизменно реагирует твоя душа. Возможно, я был единственный, кто так любил его, кто видел его так, кто настолько его знал. Для меня не было секретом, что я был таким же особенным для него.

Мы заботились друг о друге, утешали, когда нас бросали девушки, радовались, когда они принимали наши чувства. Я не ревновал его, а он меня. В наших отношениях не было ничего от зависти и ревности, мы поделили наши жизни пополам, я был в его так же, как и он был в моей, я чувствовал как он, он мечтал как я.

Наша дружба была самой чистой, самой преданной и искренней, самой правильной.

Уже тогда был Чунсу, ну а потом появились ты и Ючон — мы стали группой. Мечты осуществились.

Между мной и Джеджуном не изменилось ничего, мы стали даже ближе в суровой действительности шоу-бизнеса, поддерживая друг друга. Он учил меня быть сильнее — для вас, правильнее — для публики, я учил его оставаться собой всегда и везде. Мы плакали по ночам в запертой ванной, неуверенные, слабые дети, только для того, чтобы утром снова улыбаться, быть сильными и мужественными для вас, для наших продюсеров.

Думаю, мы бы не справились поодиночке, а если бы и справились, то не смогли бы остаться в конце тем, кем были в самом начале.

Мы были нужны друг другу как воздух и вода, мы питались друг другом: его слабости — моя сила, и наоборот. Джеджун был всегда рядом, там, где я нуждался в нём, обнимал меня, защищая своими тёплыми руками, шептал бесконечные утешительные глупости, вытирал мои слёзы, уверял, что всё будет хорошо, напоминал о наших общих мечтах, придумывал грандиозные планы, заставлял меня верить в их исполнение. Он был для меня тем родным, непоколебимым пристанищем, где я всегда находил то, в чём нуждался, где я прятался от страшного реального мира — всегда сильный и мужественный, нежный для меня, для нас. Он позволял мне заботиться о нём, уча быть внимательным и ласковым, уча слушать и видеть. Обволакивая своей болью и радостью, затягивая в воронку нашего никому неведомого мира, где всё правильно и хорошо.

Конечно, мы взрослели и росли, учились сгибаться и не ломаться, учились делать всё идеально или хотя бы так, как от нас того требовали. Все мы стали сплочённой семьей со своими ролями и обязанностями.

Если ты спросишь меня, были ли мы любовниками с самого начала, я скажу — нет. Если ты спросишь, хотел ли я его с самого начала, я скажу — нет. Если ты спросишь, любил ли я его так с самого начала, я скажу — нет. Тогда где лежала грань между любовью и дружбой? Зачем мы обменяли одно на другое? Почему не смогли сохранить ни одно из них, потеряв оба?

На долгие-долгие годы мне остались только вопросы, сводящие с ума.

Я никогда не думал о Джеджуне как о любовнике, не думал о его теле как о чём-то вожделенном. Мы оба встречались с девушками, мы ходили вчетвером на свидания, я никогда не ревновал его.

Может, наши отношения были выше этого? Эта близость ценнее?

Во все тяжелые времена, в каждом тугом объятии и отчаянном поцелуе я не видел эротизма. Десятки ночей, проведённых вместе, в одной кровати, прижавшись к нему, не рождали во мне мысли о похоти. Я целовал его губы, гладил его спину и грудь, успокаивал своими касаниями тысячи раз — в этом не было сексуального подтекста. Но я любил его, как никогда не любил никого, даже тогда, когда не понимал этого.

Всё изменилось, изменилось после одной единственной неаккуратной, глупой фразы.

Как такая незначительная вещь может перевернуть жизнь настолько? Я не знаю.

Возможно, дело не в словах, а в том, что скрывали мы сами от себя, в том, что пряталось в наших сердцах всё это время.

Если ты спросишь, жалею ли я о том, что случилось, я скажу — нет. Если ты спросишь, жалею ли о том, как это случилось, я скажу — да.

Всегда остаётся место для сожалений, место для сомнений.

Я не сомневался в своих чувствах, я сомневался в своих поступках.

Годы чистой невинной любви и привязанности — на пылкую страсть и болезненную близость.

Есть ли смысл?

Но всё случилось так, как случилось.

В один из дней, застав меня с Джеджуном обнимающимися в три ночи на диване в нашей японской квартире, Ючон сказал одну-единственную шутливую фразу, которая изменила нас.

"Вы слишком хорошо смотритесь вместе для того, чтобы не быть любовниками".

Конечно, он шутил. Да и разве это единственный случай, когда нас подозревали в интимных отношениях? Мы видели множество фотографий и рисунков, читали фанфики о нас, снимались в дорамах, но... Именно эти слова открыли дверь к чему-то, нам тогда не ведомому, дверь в новый мир, дверь в новые отношения.

Знал ли Ючон, что делает? Видел ли то, чего не видели мы? Понимал ли, к чему это может привести? В любом случае он не виноват в том, что случилось.

Джеджун всегда был моим личным солнцем, освещающим мне дорогу, согревающим меня. Я любил в нём всё: восхищался его непосредственностью, его невероятной фантазией, его теплотой, его способностью превращать обычные вещи в волшебные. Есть столько всего, чему он меня научил, что он открыл для меня, сделал и мой мир таким же ярким, как и его. Пустил меня в его цветную загадочную реальность, раскрашивая окружающее нас в цвета своей фантазии, цвета своих чувств и ощущений.

Не думаю, что он когда-либо осознавал, насколько он необычен, насколько легко влюбиться в его мир красок и звёзд, насколько очарователен он в своей волшебной реальности.

Не думаю, что кто-то знал его так же хорошо, как его знал я. Не думаю, что есть кто-то, кто его настолько не знал, как не знал его я.

Он был для меня книгой, которую можно читать бесконечно, каждая новая страница которой — иная история. Мой личный наркотик, пускающий меня так глубоко в себя, что я порою забывал, кто я сам — и в тоже время находил в нём себя настоящего. Того мальчишку, который в три часа ночи мог легко разыгрывать представление с дамплинс в главных ролях или рисовать смайлики маркером на щеках соседа по спальне. Того мальчишку, что с каждым днём всё дальше отдалялся от меня, спеша спрятаться, скрыться в прошлом, но так ярко живший в сознании и в мире Джеджуна.

С ним я был собой, не забывая, откуда пришёл, и помня, к чему стремился, видя себя со всех сторон, плохих и хороших, и будучи любимым за них, прощённым, необходимым.

Конечно, он нужен был мне как воздух, без него я не был собой.

Слова Ючона смутили нас, поселяя в наших душах вопросы и мысли.

Теперь, засыпая, я видел его, Джеджуна, обнажённое тело, мягкие изгибы его бёдер, ровные ноги, пухлые губы. Прикосновения приобрели новый смысл, взгляды — особое значение.

Через две недели после этого, в одну из моих бессонных ночей, Джеджун пришел ко мне, робкий, но решительный. Той ночью мы разделили первый поцелуй страсти и любви, решая поставить на кон всё, что было, согласные рискнуть ради чего-то большего.

Я никогда не знал, что секс может быть таким — одержимостью, наркотиком, огнём. Попробовав его тело раз, я не мог остановиться. Мы были пойманы в какой-то замкнутый круг ночей и дней, когда всем, чего мы желали, была близость. Касаться его, сжимать в своих объятиях, целовать его мягкие губы, ловить его стоны, желать его, хотеть испить до дна. Даже предполагая, что Джеджун очень страстный, я никогда не мог себе представить, что он будет царапаться и кусаться, вырывать мои волосы — бесстыдный, горячий, мой.

Не знаю, как вы могли не замечать этого, мы были не слишком осторожны, не могли быть. Вряд ли было место, где мы не целовались — в гримёрках телестудий и концертных залов, радиостанций и съёмочных площадок. Мы старались не переходить границу, да, у нас хватало ума не заходить дальше поцелуев и взаимных ласк. Удача была на нашей стороне, иначе как можно объяснить, что с нашей жизнью, наполненной суетой и людьми, нас ни разу не застукали. И даже дома, где мы были менее осторожны и более свободны, нас так и не поймали.

Мы проводили ночи, упиваясь друг другом, и глупо улыбались по утрам, тайно играясь под столом ногами, подсовывали друг другу пошлые записки во время обеда, мучительно ожидая медленно наступающего вечера.

Первые несколько месяцев сумасшедшей страсти сменили размеренные пылкие будни. Это продолжалось год, год до нашей первой настоящей ссоры.

Вероятно, наша любовь подарила нам слишком прочные крылья, которые позволили взлететь действительно высоко, туда, где реальность казалась незначительной преградой. Там же, высоко в небе своих амбиций и мечтаний, мы незаметно отдалились друг от друга, только спустя месяцы осознав, что наши желания больше не совпадают.

Я всегда был честолюбив, я хотел успеха всем нам, самого большего, чего мы могли бы достигнуть, самого яркого, самого-самого. Я хотел работать и жить для группы — и это то, что мы делали все годы существования TVfХQ — но я не осознавал тогда, в той эйфории своего беспечного счастья, что теряю, уже потерял себя. Что мальчишка, желающий больше всего на свете быть лучшим танцором, заблудился по дороге к своей мечте, отстал и потерялся.

Себя легко потерять, Джеджун всегда оберегал меня от этого. Но тогда я не хотел возвращаться, не хотел видеть свои промахи.

Джеджун тоже потерялся, потерялся в своих мечтах, о существовании которых я до этого никогда не знал. А он хотел меня, только меня, для себя, всегда, тогда как я стремился к небу.

Он желал меня болезненно сильно, настолько, что не хотел делиться мной ни с кем, и уж тем более не с миллионной толпой поклонников, а я не хотел отказываться ни от чего, и не соглашался пожертвовать ни одним из миллиона поклонников ради него.

Как счастье могло сделать с нами такое?

Я хотел, чтобы он понимал меня, чтобы остался в стороне, позволяя мне идти вперёд, послушно следуя за мной, а он хотел вернуться назад, запереть меня в комнате, целовать и любить — один, вечно.

Кто из нас был прав, а кто ошибся? Кто сделал слишком большую ставку? Кто проиграл?

Любовь превратилась в отчаянье, а страсть — в исступление.

Со временем мы едва ли говорили в постели, за нас говорили наши тела, наши пальцы и губы. Самое болезненное время в моей жизни.

Каждый раз, разговаривая, мы ранили друг друга только сильнее, не желая отказываться от своих желаний, не желая подчиняться.

Обоюдное предательство, предательство любви, предательство дружбы. Я задирал нос и злился, Джеджун молча плакал. Мы прощались с теми, кем были.

Каждая ночь становилась последней, каждый день превращался в ад.

Из-за нас группа разошлась. Возможно, не только, но это было одной из главных причин.

Я не мог быть рядом с ним. Это была шестимесячная пытка, шрамы от которой до сих пор не заросли.

Что могут сказать друг другу два человека, знающие друг друга слишком хорошо и желающие причинить боль? Его слова и сейчас звучат в моей голове. Как же отчаянно мы хотели сломать друг друга, погубить, но не отпускать.

Вы все были свидетелями наших размолвок, наших ссор и скандалов. При этом мы всё же умудрились разойтись не врагами, а любовниками.

Я никогда, ни на день не забывал его. Не забывал ничего из того, что у нас было.

Потребовались годы, чтобы понять и простить, годы, чтобы найти себя в тех обломках чувств, в развалинах измученного сознания. Но я никогда не переставал любить Джеджуна. Даже тогда, когда я его ненавидел, он оставался моим солнцем в цветном мире, в котором живу настоящий Я.

Как я могу отказаться от него? Как могу отпустить? Я не смог лгать жене, потому что, прикасаясь к ней в последние годы, я видел его, хотел его.

 

~*~

 

Юно тихо плачет. Эта картина пугает, туго переплетаясь с историей.

Чанмин не уверен, что знает нужные слова, не уверен, что знает, как остановить эти слёзы. Он умеет успокаивать Джеджуна, а Джеджун всегда умел успокаивать Юно. Как же им его не хватает.

— Мне так жаль, Мин, — шепчет Юно, его глаза такие же пустые, как и последние несколько часов, — я ненавижу этот мир, мир, который перекручивает все наши желания и чувства. Как же я ненавижу этот мир...

Закрывая лицо ладонями, Юно сдавленно дышит, душа рыдания.

Чанмин идёт на кухню готовить для них чай.

 

**8.**

 

Обволакивающий душный летний ветер, людные улицы Токио. Город, который был родным. Город, который стал чужим.

Чувства и мысли, всё вперемешку, запутанный ком ощущений и воспоминаний. Всё остановилось где-то между прошлым и настоящим.

— Дже, где ты был? Я не мог до тебя дозвониться, — Юно смотрит на него взволнованно и грустно.

— Прости, я хотел прогуляться.

— Прошло два дня! Ты же не хочешь сказать, что гулял два дня?

— Два дня? — удивляется он, неужели он действительно всё это время бродил по улицам.

Как же перепуталось время, сплелись дни и ночи. Джеджун не помнит, чтобы была ночь, он не помнит, чтобы был день. Куда он ходил? Холодный воздух с солёными брызгами, шумные улицы и яркие рекламные афиши, пустые переулки... Два дня...

Наверное, он молчит слишком долго, потому что Юно вздыхает и ведёт его в зал.

— Ладно, главное, что ты вернулся. Ючон тоже волновался и грозил открутить мне голову за то, что я опять тебя потерял.

— Я позвоню ему, позже.

Юно смотрит на него внимательно, словно чего-то ожидая, словно желая что-то сказать, словно желая что-то спросить. В его глазах тревога, в его глазах надежда.

Джеджун хотел бы притвориться, что не видит этого. Почему он так хорошо знает Юно?

Это неправильно! Он не должен быть здесь, он должен быть в Корее, любить свою красивую жену, растить детей, много работать, добиваться успеха. Он не должен разводиться и приезжать сюда, он не должен искать с ним встреч.

Разве Юно не понимает, что их больше нет? Что прошлого не осталось? Что надеяться больше не на что. Разве Юно не знает, что Джеджун уже отдал ему всего себя, когда-то, много лет назад?

Но руки Юно такие привычно тёплые, лицо такое светлое. Как же он любит этого человека! Как жил без него все это время? Ведь в этих глазах спрятана потерянная частичка его души, осколки сердца, то, без чего сложно дышать, то, без чего миру не хватает красок и цветов. Джеджун чувствует себя целым только рядом с ним, как было всегда, как всегда будет.

Остаться в этом разрушенном когда-то мире? Построить новые стены? Посадить цветы и деревья? Сможет ли память залечить старые раны, смогут ли они найти дорогу к тем мальчишкам, которыми они были вечность назад? Смогут ли они простить обиды? Излечат ли поцелуи их души?

Джеджун больше не знает, что ему делать. Он не уверен, что сможет пережить это ещё раз. Ещё одна разрушенная любовь, сломанная жизнь.

— Ну что ты остановился? Проходи, — мягко говорит Юно, слегка поглаживая плечо Джеджуна.

Прикосновения причиняют боль. Лавина воспоминаний. Порванные чувства. Осколки сердца, разбитого о страсть.

Он больше не может, чувствует, как ломаются опоры сознания.

— Знаешь... — шепчет он, отступая, — я, наверное... мне не стоило... — он пятится, стараясь дышать глубже, стараясь дышать.

Но лицо Юно такое родное, его голос такой знакомый. Нет выхода, нет пути назад. Ему некуда идти, некуда бежать, не у кого спрятаться — от него, от них, от себя.

Годы боли, годы воспоминаний, годы поисков. Его персональный ад. Чувство вины, стыд, злость, предательство. Все слова, все взгляды, съедающие его душу день за днём.

И теперь он здесь, перед ним, всё, что он любил, всё, чем жил. Его прошлое.

Но его не должно здесь быть. Джеджун знает, что не принадлежит этому месту. Он погибнет и погубит, если останется в этой гробнице, сотканной из воспоминаний и старых надежд. Он больше не имеет с этими воспоминаниями ничего общего, он больше не тот мальчик, которого ищет Юно. Он создал себя заново, сшивая по кусочкам день за днём, склеивая свой мир по-новому, рисуя новые облака и деревья, рисуя другие звёзды, бережно складывая новые воспоминания в коробочку и аккуратно храня все старые.

Юно смотрит на него непонимающе, его глаза утопают в боли.

— Мне нужно... Я должен вернуться домой, — шепчет Джеджун, поворачиваясь лицом к стене, в которую упёрся.

Разве она не такая же преграда, как и та, что выросла между ними?

И он согласен царапать эту стену ногтями, грызть её, кричать и биться. Он обязан её разбить. Обязан спасти и спастись.

Когда силы покидают его?

Он не осознаёт, что действительно бьётся о стену, он совсем не чувствует боли, как не осознаёт крепких рук, обнимающих его, как не чувствует, как опускается на пол.

Неужели его силы уже кончились?

Тёплые пальцы скользят по его щекам, вытирая слёзы, гладят волосы. Юно целует его в лоб, качает, словно маленького ребенка, шепчет в макушку успокаивающие слова. В его объятиях так знакомо тепло, в них столько нежности и заботы. Возможно, именно это заставляет Джеджуна рыдать так отчаянно, цепляясь за рукава Юно, вжимаясь носом в его грудь.

Не может... он больше не может это выносить... Две недели... Он не способен справиться с этим во второй раз... У него не хватит сил.

Он так ему нужен... как воздух, как свет. Как он сможет жить дальше? Как? Без него? Он не умеет жить без него...

Слёз не становится меньше, горе в груди растёт, заполняя его болью, таким неизбежным осознанием потери, неправильности случившегося.

Джеджун смотрит на Юно, в его чистое родное лицо.

— Я не понимаю... — заикаясь, шепчет он. — Я не знаю, как? Я должен...

Ему необходимо всё объяснить прямо сейчас, и он, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, продолжает:

— Я звонил... Я оставлял ему множество сообщений. Умолял его... просил прощения... Юно, что я сделал не так? Он ненавидит меня! Мой Мин меня ненавидит... Но я звонил... я ходил к нему, к нам домой... Мой ключ... он поменял замок... Юно, он мне не отвечает!.. Я не могу без него, Юно... — Джеджун не может дышать, — прости... прости... прости меня... прости...

В комнате слишком тихо, как и в его сознании, возможно именно поэтому звук открывающейся в спальню двери поражает его слух, как и мягкие, нерешительные шаги.

Он всё ещё не смеет надеяться, не смеет верить. Пока слишком нужный и важный для него голос сдавленно, бесконечно слабо не произносит:

— Дже, я выбросил телефон...

 

 


	2. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

 

 

На уютную веранду, густо оплетенную декоративной белой и красной розой, щедро светит яркое алое солнце, неспешно заканчивая свой привычный дневной круг.

В этом районе не слышится гул людных улиц и звуки переполненных машинами шоссе. Тут все не так. Домики покорно утопают в зелени, в отдалении можно расслышать слабое повизгивание сверхновой газонокосилки с усовершенствованным тихим мотором. Если прислушаться еще внимательней, можно различить карканье вороны; но главным, самым упоительным, томным звуком все равно остаются мерные песни сверчков и тихое шуршание сочной листвы.

Он не торопится вставать со своего нагретого солнцем шезлонга даже тогда, когда слышит пощелкивание открываемого замка.

Он не торопится повернуться и тогда, когда в гостинной за его спиной раздаются мягкие шаги.

Он не торопится открывать глаза и тогда, когда большая тень превращает ярко-красное сияние под его веками в темно-фиолетовое.

— Пытаешься спалить себе нос на закатном солнце?

— Пытаюсь услышать вопли фанатов в Токио Домо.

— Мы в сорока километрах от Домо, так что можешь не напрягать слух, он тебе не поможет. А вот твой нос снова будет облазить, и ты опять три дня будешь ныть и рассказывать, как ты получил солнечный удар.

— Я не говорил такого! — он от возмущения не только открывает глаза, но даже приподнимается на локтях, пытаясь разглядеть ухмылку на темном, против солнца, лице.

— А кто ездил к врачу за мазью?

— Это была мазь от аллергии!

— Мм... где же у тебя аллергия, хён? — в голосе Чанмина столько сарказма и самодовольства, что у Джеджуна от негодования открывается рот.

— Ах ты!

— Не трудись мне её показывать, я уже видел... ночью.

Колкость не достигает цели, потому что Джеджун уже не злится, а смеется над всей глупостью их перепалки, такой обычной и знакомой, такой родной.

— И еще много раз увидишь... ночью, не сомневайся. Просто подумал, почему бы не показать её тебе прямо сейчас, — подмигивает он, стараясь не хихикать, а через миг сгибается пополам от нового приступа смеха, на этот раз вызванного выражением лица Чанмина.

Все так же, как и раньше.

 

***

 

Прошло совсем немного времени, и он размышляет на тему счастья.

Каждый день сейчас кажется последним — или, лучше сказать, первым. Джеджун знает, что это скоро пройдет, все встанет на свои места, и они оба перестанут ценить то, что у них есть. Как бы неправильно это ни звучало, именно так все и произойдет. Люди — существа, которые никогда не довольны действительностью. Именно поэтому Джеджун считает сначала часы, потом дни, и, наконец, моменты.

 

***

 

— Ты звонил редактору?

— А? Ты о чем?

— О редакторе. Ты ему звонил? — раздраженно закатывая глаза, медленно повторяет Чанмин.

— Мин, о чем ты? Какой редактор? — все равно ничего не понимая, переспрашивает Джеджун, уже начиная подозревать, что пропустил что-то важное.

— Господи, какой же ты недогадливый! Я о твоей книге! Помнишь много-много дней ты сидел тут в этой твоей любимой и совершенно неудобной позе, исписывал чернила в дорогих ручках, пытался прожечь стенку возле телевизора остекленевшим взглядом и мучил меня вопросами по кандзи?! В результате всего этого получилось то, что люди называют странным словом "книга". Припоминаешь что-нибудь?

Джеджун вздыхает, размышляя, что на данный момент для него важнее: узнать, о чем речь, или же разозлиться на колкость.

— И как это связано с странным словом "редактор"? — решив воплотить в жизнь оба желания, язвит в ответ он.

— Хм, дайте-ка подумать. Книги и редакторы обычно как-то связаны, нет?

— Чанмин, прекрати! — не выдерживает он.

— Разве ты не хочешь ее издать?

— Да, но... — и тут его осеняет: — Так она тебе понравилась?

По тому, как Чанмин отводит взгляд в сторону, Джеджун уже знает, что догадался правильно.

— Разве нельзя просто так сказать? Ты же знаешь, что твоё мнение для меня очень важно.

— Не думал, что у тебя такая низкая самооценка, — слегка вздергивая голову, отвечает Чанмин.

Но его уже не запутать и не обмануть.

Джеджун подходит ближе и обнимает Чанмина за талию, мягко целуя в щеку с благодарностью, с привязанностью, с любовью.

 

***

 

Счастье — это когда просыпаясь посреди ночи, сонно оглядывая темную комнату, шаришь рукой по пустой кровати, но не успеваешь испугаться, заметив сначала полосочку красного света из-под закрытой двери, а затем мерное постукивание клавиатуры. Ложишься обратно на свою подушку, прислушиваясь, и под закрытыми веками рисуешь картину того, что находится в соседней комнате: скомканный плед на широком диване; полупустая бутылка воды на журнальном столике; их любимая красная лампа, чуть придвинутая к краю тумбочки, ровно настолько, чтобы осветить кусочек кухни; и конечно Чанмин, уставший, но сосредоточенно смотрящий в монитор своего ноутбука, заканчивающий работу, времени на которую у него не хватило из-за тебя.

И ты не можешь заснуть до самого утра, просто от того, что сердце бьется слишком быстро, просто от того, что перестать улыбаться невозможно, и просто потому, что тебе так хорошо от осознания, что ты здесь и сейчас и что каждый день будет таким. Просто от того, что он рядом.

 

***

 

Он ведет губами от острого плеча к ключицам, едва касаясь, почти не дыша. Ни о чем не думая, стараясь сосредоточиться только на том, как бьется его собственное сердце, как бьется сердце Чанмина. На том, как медленно вздымается грудь под его ладонями, на том, как теплое дыхание касается его влажного лба.

Джеджун, не задумываясь, проводит языком по впадинке на соблазнительной шее, до самого уха. Он вдыхает терпкий запах, которым окутана их темная комната. Запах стирального порошка, его запах, запах Чанмина, запах их близости. Как только эта смесь соприкасается с его рецепторами, Джеджун ощущает, как взволнованно ускоряется его сердце, обволакивая его тело горячей волной возбуждения. Но не этого он сейчас хочет.

Придвинувшись еще ближе к Чанмину, Джеджун, вжавшись в него бедрами, медленно проводит губами по линии скул и...

Его эксперименты останавливает горячая рука, мягко ложащаяся ему на поясницу. Заставляящая вздрогнуть и млеть от этого незначительного, но вызывающего мурашки, прикосновения к влажной коже.

— Дже прекрати, я думал, мы будем спать, — хрипловато шепчет Чанмин.

Джеджун кивает, щекоча его щеку чёлкой, целует его в ухо и еще крепче прижимается.

— Дже? Ты чего?

— Умм...

— Три часа ночи, а тебе вставать в шесть. Я, конечно, не буду косить под идиота и спрашивать, чего ты хочешь, но ведь мы уже...

Джеджун целует его в губы ещё до того, как Чанмин заканчивает фразу. Не от того, что не хочет слушать её окончание, просто он не хочет думать; сейчас, в этот момент ему просто хорошо. От того, что они вместе, и от того, как тепло их телам. А еще есть этот тугой комочек в груди, всю ночь не дающий ему покоя, и только когда он прижимается вот так близко, целуя, облизывая, кусая, он может сделать вид, что его нет, и что в глазах совсем не щипет, а дыхание не становится таким урывистым и тяжёлым.

Джеджун не знает, почему так. С ним такое уже бывало, но он не помнит когда, да и не хочет вспоминать.

Такие моменты кажутся ему важными, он хочет чувствовать сейчас, что он не один, что по настоящему жив, и что Чанмин здесь, рядом с ним, для него.

— Я не хочу, — шепчет он в приоткрытые влажные губы своего любовника и запутывает пальцы в его волосах.

— Не хочешь? — переспрашивает Чанмин, надавливая ему на затылок и не желая прерывать поцелуй.

— Нет...

Язык Чанмина очень медленно скользит по его губам, потом по деснам — щекоча, заставляя дрожать. Его пальцы неторопливо водят по лопаткам, невидя обводя знакомые очертания витиеватых букв.

Этот, такой обыденный, жест каким-то образом раскручивает комок в горле Джеджуна, и весь кислород, за который он так отчаянно боролся весь вечер, внезапно врывается в его легкие.

Может, и не в этом совсем была причина?

Джеджун не совсем осознает, что происходит, зато он прекрасно ощущает, как его обнимают и как отчаянно обнимает он в ответ, и как они целуются — словно нет завтра, словно нет вчера, и сейчас тоже нет. И он отчетливо видит знакомые черты, прежде чем сбивчиво, невнятно прошептать в чужие губы: «Я так тебя люблю».

Может, у счастья тоже бывает агония?

 

***

 

Рассуждать на какие-нибудь серьёзные темы у него всегда получалось в самых странных и неуместных обстоятельствах, как ему самому казалось. Казалось, что эти обстоятельства странные, а его рассуждения неуместные. Собственно, он никогда не знал, что и когда правильно или не правильно делать. Многие говорили, что он непоследовательный и очень необычный. Джеджун так не думал. Разве можно считать, что мыслишь нестандартно, если это касается твоих собственных мыслей, с которыми ты провел всю свою жизнь? Конечно, нет. Вот и он всегда так думал и продолжал поступать так, как подсказывает сердце или стечение обстоятельств, уже не слишком заботясь о том что подумают другие. Те, кто его знают, наверняка поймут.

Счастье такое абстрактное, что его никогда невозможно понять, а иногда даже заметить.

Бывает так, что человек твердит себе: «Я счастлив, я счастлив, я так счастлив...», но на самом деле... это не так.

А иногда просыпаешься ночью и внезапно ощущаешь, что твое сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, и непроизвольно улыбаешься какому-то неясному ощущению, где-то глубоко в животе — и понимаешь, что счастлив.

Это невозможно объяснить, но можно почувствовать.

Джеджун верит, что счастье на самом деле в мелочах. По-крайней мере, для него. Он любит каждый день своей жизни, наполненной незначительными событиями, о которых он хочет помнить всегда. Хочет замечать их не только сейчас, после того, как его мир накренился и чуть было не рассыпался на бесчисленные осколки. И теперь, когда всё встало на места, каждая такая мелочь в жизни вызывает всплеск непостижимого наивного волнения. Он хочет, чтобы так было всегда.

Никогда не забывать именно такой вкус его губ, правильно соленый и острый. Вкус своего счастья, вкус того, что всё хорошо.

Никогда не забывать тот мерный стук сердца утром, когда можно незаметно разглядывать на спокойном лице любимого человека тени ресниц, мягкий сонный румянец. Влюбляясь в него заново.

Счастье — это не тогда, когда все в порядке, это когда ты видишь мелочи, делающие жизнь реальной. И тогда, когда ты способен их любить.

 

***

 

— Дже, а давай в сентябре поедем в Колорадо? — говорит Чанмин, не отрываясь от своего ноутбука.

— Колорадо? Почему туда?

— Я думал, ты начнешь выпучивать глаза и звать доктора, услышав моё предложение, а все, что тебя волнует — это причина, по которой я выбрал именно это место?

— Провожу диагностику, — улыбаясь, сообщает Джеджун, довольный произведенным эффектом.

— Умные шутки тебе не к лицу.

— Разочарованное выражение тоже не очень-то тебя красит.

— О боже, кажется это мне в пору волноваться о твоём здоровье!

— Так почему Колорадо? И да, я не против.

Чанмин хмыкает, всем своим видом показывая, что и не ожидал другого ответа.

— Там необычные горы, спонтанные дожди. Думаю, нам там понравится. Прохладный климат и восхитительные пейзажи...

— Ты такой занудный ботаник, Мини. А интересное там что-нибудь есть?

— Американцы подойдут?

— Расист!

— Неуч!

Джеджуну нравится строить планы, любые, но больше всего — далекие.

Он уже запланировал покрасить стены в их гостиной в апреле, а в июне купить новый стол и к нему стулья и два уютных кресла-качалки, как в фильмах. И пусть до всего этого еще целый год. Это лето закончится в Колорадо, и к тому моменту он обязательно придумает, чем закончится следующее лето. Не для того, чтобы именно так его и закончить, а для того, чтобы оно обязательно было.

Планы — это хорошо, планы говорят о том, что они вместе.

 

***

 

За все эти годы он научился понимать его очень хорошо. Научился не только слушать и видеть, но также чувствовать. Иногда это мешает, порой причиняет боль, даже мучает, но в большинстве случаев — сближает.

Говорят, это плохо, когда знаешь кого-то слишком хорошо. Говорят, что это надоедает. И что из-за этого человек может тебе наскучить, стать неинтересным.

Джеджун в это не верит, ведь если бы это было правдой, Чанмин не оставался бы с ним все эти годы, а он сам давно нашел бы себе кого-то другого. Но Чанмин все еще рядом, не забывая ворчать по тысячу раз в день: «Ты как всегда» и «Я от тебя ничего другого и не ожидал», или даже «Ты настолько предсказуем, что мне уже даже не обязательно слушать, что ты там несешь».

Разве можно найти лучшее доказательство своей правоты?

 

***

 

Собирая новенький черный чемодан, Джеджун не перестает улыбаться, насвистывая себе под нос.

— Второй день! Ты решил убить меня?

— Не будь занудой, тебе тоже нравится эта песня, иначе зачем бы ты купил диск?

— Нравилась! Уже нет! Я её ненавижу. Прости хён, ты замечательно поёшь, но когда это касается джаза... отвратительно! Страшнее смеси не придумаешь. Зачем ты кладешь мой свитер, сейчас же лето?

— Осень.

— Двадцать девятое августа.

— Мы улетаем осенью.

— Тридцатого августа.

— Когда мы прилетим в Штаты, осень уже наступит.

— У них другой часовой пояс, так что всё еще будет лето.

Джеджун сверлит его раздраженным взглядом, упрямо кладя толстый свитер в чемодан, аккуратно разглаживает рукава.

— У тебя на лбу пот, ты в майке и шортах — тебе жарко! Завтра тебе тоже будет жарко. Это лето.

— Чанмин, если ты не прекратишь, чемодан придется складывать тебе самому — и лазить по горам Денвера тоже!

— Плавки не забудь, вдруг захочется поплавать в освежающих горных речушках, — отворачиваясь к своему ноутбуку, говорит Чанмин.

Джеджун сжимает челюсть сильнее, чувствуя, как обида расползается по телу горячим потоком. Разве он это заслужил? Это же была всего лишь шутка, а теперь...

Он хочет найти оправдание и накричать, одновременно. Устроить скандал и расплакаться, попросить прощения и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, уйти и хлопнуть дверью, вывалить содержимое злосчастного чемодана Чанмину на голову, соврать, что все неправильно понял...

Комкая мягкую ткань шерстяного свитера, Джеджун замечает, что у него вспотели ладони. Все это неправильно.

Свитер очень теплый и совсем не колючий. Они выбирали его вместе, прошлой зимой, в феврале, перед самым днем рождения Чанмина, а потом, несмотря на мороз, ели мороженое в недавно открывшемся кафе, в том же торговом центре. А когда вернулись домой, два часа лежали в горячей ванной, вместе. Дыша запахами лаванды и гвоздики, разливая ароматные масла друг другу на плечи и жирными пальцами втирая их в покрасневшую влажную кожу.

Что, если этого никогда не будет? Что, если эта весна разрушила их жизнь, их умиротворённое, простое счастье? Что, если она разрушила их самих?

Они делают вид, что все в порядке, шутят, смеются, занимаются сексом. Они регулярно видятся с Юно и говорят, говорят, говорят. Обо всем — о прошлом, о настоящем, о том, что было запретно, и о том, что обсуждалось уже тысячи раз. Но что, если все это только то, что ему хочется видеть, отчаянно верить? Цепляясь за свою любовь, за свои чувства, за привычки! А на самом деле...

— Мин... — выдыхает Джеджун, глядя на кремовый рукав.

Он еще не успевает поднять взгляд, как уже знает, что Чанмин рядом с ним, испуганный, виноватый. Ладонь неуверенно касается его влажных пальцев и мягкой шерсти свитера. В комнате удушливо тихо, но они продолжают молчать, глядя друг на друга.

— Я хочу еще мороженого. Много мороженого. Как думаешь, это возможно? — шепчет Джеджун, сильнее сжимая чужие пальцы вместе с рукавом свитера.

Чанмин молчит, долго и напряженно, а затем тихонько кивает.

— А ты его хочешь? — все еще неубеждённый, переспрашивает Джеджун.

Краешки губ Чанмина слегка подергиваются приподнимаясь. Не улыбка — понимание.

— Купим тебе свитер в Колорадо.

В следующий миг они уже целуются, а перевернутый чемодан валяется возле кровати. И почему-то именно в этот момент Джеджун по-настоящему верит, что все у них только начинается.

 

**the end**

 


End file.
